A Gust of Wind
by Georgie Lutz
Summary: A baby girl no more than 1.5 years old was found in the forest tied up and starving to death. The Prewetts had an immediate attachment to this little girl. There was something about her they couldnt quite put their fingers on. Are they going to find out?
1. Chapter 1

Running, running through the forest. The wind rushing past our faces. All eight of us running. Yes, eight, big number I know.

The people running along side of me are made up of my family; Will, Megan, Thomas, Jackie, Jason, Sarah, Matthew and I(Rebecca).

Will and Megan are the "Parent" figures in the family because they were changed at age 26. When they were human, they were both in love and when Will got turned, he waited a year, until Megan was 26 (she's a year younger) and then changed her, all it has done is enhanced their love.

Will is about 6''2, with ginger hair and Vampire-vegetarian eyes. His power is to move objects with his mind. I think he said once it was Telekinesis.

Megan is the complete opposite of Will, she is 5''5, with sandy blonde hair, with the Vampire-vegetarian eyes, obviously. But she has the power of mind control. She can make someone do something by manipulating their mind.

Jackie and Jason are the twins. When they were human, they went out to the corner shop, cutting down the alley and came across a vampire that was feeding, the vampire bit Jason first then Jackie and left them. They have jet black hair and crooked smiles. Jason is around 6'', while Jackie is 5''10. They are now the Telepathic Twins because their bond was so strong when they were human, their powers are the same but slightly different. They can both talk to each other through their minds, the difference is, Jason can read other minds and Jackie can extend the conversation inside the mind if Jason is speaking as well. She can't speak to other people without Jason and Jason can't read other minds without touching Jackie. They can keep contact with each other where-ever they are in the world, it's so cool and annoying that they have private conversations.

Thomas, Jackie's partner, was found seven years after the twins got turned. He was in the hospital, in a coma. Thomas got run over by a tanker on the motorway. Jackie and Jason were hunting on the near-by wildlife reserve and heard the crash and honk. They ran up to the accident and Jackie immediately fell in love with Thomas. Once Thomas was out of the coma, she stole him out of the hospital after biting him. We had to move countries.

Sarah, Jason's partner, is a completely different story, yet intertwined in Thomas'. She was the one driving the tanker. As she was driving down the motorway, she heard a gun shot and her tyre burst, because of the speed she was going, the tanker crashed through the central barrier and collided with Thomas' car. The impact was so strong her seatbelt snapped and she went through the windscreen. Jason rushed to her and felt her heartbeat slowing, taking its last beats, so he rushed off with her and bit her at the house.

They've been together ever since. Once Jackie brought Thomas home, and Sarah asked who he was, she's been apologising ever since at every chance she gets.

Thomas' power is to make anyone faint with a glare, and when he's well fed, he can put humans into a coma. We tend to cut short his hunting trips seen as though he's only young and new to this life. Sarah's power is to talk to spirits, I think it's because she was so close to death that she saw some of her deceased relatives and can now actually talk to them.

Matthew, my husband, was changed by the Volturi. He has dark brown hair that sticks up very sexily, when he was human he had a six pack, so that transformed into an eight pack. The Volturi changed him when they met him, they thought he'd have a fantastic power. They were correct. He has the power to freeze. He can freeze one person, or maybe even a whole room. The Volturi didn't let him go when he met me but he froze them and ran off with me. We found our family a year later, on the run I might add, see the Volturi want us both. If they found out about our family, we'd all be hunted down.

As for me, I have blonde hair with black streaks. The Volturi are after me because I would be an "asset" to the guard. You see, my powers, yes _powers_, are very handy, my main power that I have is to control the elements, and the powers based on that are to control the weather, also invisibility due to the coldness I can conjure up, I can go invisible. And another random power I have, god knows why, it's not connected to the elements or the invisibility but I have it, I'm able to teleport myself and others to different places in the world, if I take more that two people at once I get tired and have to hunt if I do it more than three times. My eyes are a different matter, it depends on which power I use, the pupils change colour, so when I use fire, I have topaz eyes with red pupils. When I'm not using any powers, they turn normal.

When I was human, I had a fantastic life. My family was made up of my parent, Eliza and Mick, My siblings, Laura-June and James. I just turned 17 and was walking to my friend's, Joan, house. We were supposed to go to the Trafford centre and see the film Wanted, I know what your thinking, that is an 18 and I'm 17. Well you see, I'm 5''11. Tall for my age. So I could get into 18's. Anyway, I was on my way and as I turned the corner, I saw a guy he looked about 20. I remember that day all too clearly.

_Flashback_

_I rounded the corner and saw him leaning against the wall his jet black hair, jelled back and his striking blue eyes piercing into mine. He looked up as my breathing hitched and smiled a smug smile. _

_He got up off the wall and started walking towards me. I got very nervous and took a step back, he noticed._

"_Now, now, now." He warned, his voice like bells. Loud, annoying bells. "I wouldn't back away if I were you."_

_Ok, now I was scared. He gracefully walked towards me and inhaled._

"_Perfect" He purred. "just the scent I'm looking for."_

_The he inclined his mouth toward my neck and kissed it._

"_Don't move" Like I wasn't frozen already. He then kissed then same spot he kissed just then and bit down on my neck...._

_End Flashback_

I got pulled out of the memory when a human scent hit my nose.


	2. Chapter 2

My head whipped around to the direction the scent was coming from.

"Stop" I commanded my family. They all screeched to a stop and turned to look at me. _Why would a human be in the woods??_

"What is it, Rebecca?" Will asked, concerned. I looked at my family and looked back towards the scent.

"Smells like a human" Matt answered. I started towards the scent but a hand on my shoulder stopped me, I turned around only to see that Will had stopped me and my family looked hesitant.

"They're not your singer, right?" Megan asked.

"No, I'm just curious as to why a human would be in the woods alone" I replied. They all nodded and I carried on towards the scent.

After about a mile, we came to a Willow tree that had a rope going around it, 10 inches up. My eyes widened. I followed the rope and came to a halt.

At the end of the rope was tied to a wrist that was connected to a little girl, around a year-and-a-half old. I stood in front of the girl and bend down to her height. She had her face downwards and brown locks draped her face. She was so pale. As my family caught up with me, they gasped.

"Is she alive??!!" Jackie asked, frightened.

"Yes, she's alive, there is no spirit around here. She wouldn't have moved on so fast, they have to have their funeral first." Sarah answered. Of course she'd know about that kind of stuff.

"Jason?" I questioned, pleadingly. He nodded and held his hand out in Jackie's direction. She took it. I looked at him, he was in pure concentration on the little girl.

"Nothing, Nada, Zilch." He stated. We all looked at him, confused. He noticed.

"I can't read her." With that he let go of Jackie's hand, a sign that he gave up. I turned back to the little girl and touched her. She sturred and opened her eyes. Once she saw me, she shot straight up, scared.

"Shhh, It's Ok, I'm not going to hurt you." I cooed. She whimpered slightly. I stared into her big bright blue eyes and smiled. It was only when I took a look at her face that I noticed duck-tape over her mouth and a scar down her left cheek, other than that, she was beautiful. I needed to get the duck-tape off her without hurting her.

"Matt, please" I pleaded. He nodded and froze her. I frowned as I took the tape off her mouth. Her ocean blue eyes still looking into my topaz ones. Once I was done with the tape, I moved onto her wrists and took the rope off them. _How can someone tie up a little girl and just leave her alone in the woods?!_

When I finished, Matt unfroze her. She flinched and took her right wrist in her left hand; rubbing it better. Then she touched her mouth with her right hand. She looked up into my eyes and smiled a little thankful smile. While I full on smiled.

"What is your name?" I asked. She took a deep breath and answered;

"Awexis" She answered, her voice cracked half way through the word. Alexis, what a beautiful name to match a beautiful little girl.

"I'm Rebecca. These are, Will, Megan, Sarah, Jason, Jackie, Thomas and Matthew." They each smiled and waved once I said their name. She looked up in shock. I don't think she knew they were there.

"Pwease don't hurt me" she cried in a small voice. I was confused, I would never hurt a human, let alone a human child.

"Don't worry, sweety. We won't hurt you" I cooed. "Can you stand?"

Alexis nodded, yes. Then stood up.

"Do you want to come with me?" She nodded, yes, again. I smiled and picked her up. "close your eyes, please" She obliged.

We ran home as fast as possible. I set her down on the couch.

"Thomas, I need her out for a few hours, not in a coma though." Alexis' eyes widened as I said that. She sunk back into the couch, obviously scared.

"You said you wouwdn't hurt me" She accused.

"No, sweety, we aren't going to touch you, don't worry" I cooed, as she fainted, into a deep slumber for at least an hour.

"Thanks Tom." I smiled at him. "Can we keep her, pretty please??!!" I begged Will, seeing at though he is the head of the coven/family. I put on my best puppy pout and looked at him. He fell for it. HA! I'm good.

"Fine, but she's growing up to be your responsibility, I've got enough" He mumbled the last part. Matt hugged me.

"She can grow up to be our child?" He whispered into my ear. I nodded and smiled, then blew in his ear. Even though he's a vampire, his ears have always been his weak spot.

"Ok, we need to go shopping for food and baby stuff. Can you keep her knocked out?" I stated, then asked Tom.

"Sure." He replied. Matt and I went to the local supermarket and got all the food we needed and put it in the boot of my silver Volvo XC90. After we got it into the boot, we sped off toward Babys'R'Us. I know what your thinking, WTF??!! Well let me explain. I'M 17!!!!!!! I've never had a child so I don't know what to do, I'm following my instincts. If your not thinking that, sorry for my outburst.

Anyway, we went into Babys'R'Us and bought EVERYTHING. Cots, Hampers, Bins, Nappies etc. And we piled them into the Volvo. On the way back, the motorway was empty because it was dark, so I turned the lights off and floored it.

Once we got into the drive, Matt ran up to Will and asked him to move the objects into the spare bedroom which is now Alexis', it's great because its right next to ours. After Will moved the objects into her room. I walked into the living room to find Alexis just waking up.


	3. Chapter 3

Rebecca p.o.v

_1 week later._

Alexis and I were currently packing our clothes. The family decided to move to America, to a not so sunny place called Forks, it's right next to Spoons and Knifes. Honestly, who came up with the name _Forks_, it's a flipping utensil.

We put all the boxes and _junk_ as Jason likes to call it, honestly, if he doesn't be careful my pupils might turn red, into the boot of my Volvo and the rest in the other's cars.

A few minutes later, a M.A.N truck came up the drive. The workers got out and started loading Sarah and Jackie's wardrobes into the back. I don't see why, they are just going to buy more clothes anyway. Anyway, once we _all_ packed our stuff into the cars and truck, we were on the move.

Matt, Alexis and I in my silver Volvo XC90. Will and Meg in Will's black Jaguar XK. Thomas and Jackie in Jackie's white Audi R8 V10. Sarah and Jason in Jason's silver Audi R8 V12. The twins will obviously have the Audi's and and Jason will obviously have the Audi with the V12 not the V10 because he's 2 minutes older. They both love cars and tell us which cars will be the _best_.

Sarah and Jackie both _love_ shopping. Jason, Tom and Matt all love sports and wrestling. Will and Meg love to play instrument, they have a couple of songs out and about. Will is a training doctor and Meg is a training teacher. And as for me, I love to read books. Believe it or not but all of us, and I do mean all of us, love to bet. We will bet over anything, and it's fair and square, no powers can be used for the betting.

On the way to _Forks_, the other three cars raced while I took it slow for Alexis' sake. I took a peek into the back where Alexis was and saw that her eyelids were drooping. _Yes!_ I thought, _once she falls asleep, I'll show them what this car is really made of_. As soon as I saw her eyes shut I stepped on the gas pedal.

"What you doing? Alexis, remember?!" Matt questioned me. I smiled and looked into the back seat, Matt followed my gaze. "Oh." he stated. My smile grew wider as I passed Jason and Sarah. I heard a gasp coming from Sarah and Jason had obviously stepped on it because he was level with me, once I inched forward, so did he. I growled quietly and changed gear, zooming off, overtaking Will and Meg doing so.

"This is going to be fun." I stated. I took Will over and edged to the rear end of Jackie's car. _Damn,_ I thought as she went faster, _this girl can drive_. I crawled to the rear end again and inched forward every time she did. I heard her growl and laughed. _Pity she didn't know where we were going. _I slowed and took a right off the motorway, Jason and Will followed me while Jackie did a wide U-turn, she must have been really watching me. We all quit the race as we pulled into our new drive.

The building was beautiful. It was made of old brown/beige/cream bricks and the roof was scaled with grey scales. The drive way carried on separating the house from the annex. There was a curved path leading from the driveway to the front door. Many trees surrounded the house, cutting it off from the rest of civilisation. We drove our car round back, in between the house and annex, as you passed through there was a hall above us connecting the two buildings together. It was probably made so if your were upstairs your could get to the upstairs of the annex by going over the driveway.

Once I stopped the car I got out and went to get the sleeping Alexis. I met everyone at the front door of our new home. We had never been here before and so this house was new to us. Will opened the front door and we all walked inside. The front room was very spaced out. The front door was on the south wall so opposite, on the north wall was the kitchen door. The west of the living room was were the staircase held. From the left edge of the kitchen door to the right edge of the staircase was an empty platform.

On the east side of the room was an alcove. I crossed the room, still aware of Alexis in my arms, and stood in front of the alcove. It was at least 15x15 feet.

It was occupied with a 55inch plasma screen on the north wall, surround sound, a love seat on the east wall facing the west also on the west side facing the east, a three seater in the middle of the room facing the plasma. The room also occupied a glass table behind the three seater with three laptops on top. Opposite the laptops was a rack of ten handles on the wall to hold our car keys, each handle had a sticker underneath in which you would write your name and car on.

I set Alexis down on the east love seat and walked into the kitchen. The first thing I saw was an island in the middle and a big silver cooker on the west side, surrounded by black granite work surfaces that went from the kitchen door too the west side, carried on the the cooker, past the cooker to the north side and to the fridge. The silver fridge/freezer was next to the back door which was also on the north side. The worktops on the north side held a silver sink. The cupboard were above and below the worktops on the west side. On the east side was a silver dining table with black chairs.

I loved it. My smile grew as I entered mine and Matt's Bedroom. Our bedroom was facing south and it was right across from Alexis' room. Our room had a gold and red colour scheme. The walls were dark gold and the carpet a blood red. The bed was on the north side of the room facing toward the window, exactly in the middle of the wall. The bed's posts were black and the covers were medium gold with blood red swirls whilst the pillow covers were blood red with light coloured swirls. There was double doors on the west side that I'm guessing leads to a walk in wardrobe. The curtains were black with red and gold stripes. Absolutely amazing, I turned to Matt to see his reaction. He was smiling, so obviously he loved it.

I went downstairs to get Alexis and took her upstairs to her room. Her room was facing north. The crib was on the west side of the room with the wall in wardrobe doors a foot away. The colour scheme was pink and blue. The curtains were pink with dark and light blue stripes. The walls were pink and the carpet light blue. The crib bars were dark blue and the bedding baby pink. I put her in her crib.

"Goodnight Lexi." I whispered to her. _Where did that nickname come from?_ I asked myself.

As I walked back into my room all I could think of was, _oh great, school starts soon._


	4. Chapter 4

Rebecca p.o.v

Another week has passed and us kids will be staring school in a matter of days. I don't want to leave Lexi alone while I go to school. She only just trusts me and if I leave her, who knows what might happen.

"I don't care what you say, you _are _going to school!" Meg argued, we've been on this argument for the whole week.

"But I don't want to leave Lexi." I raised my voice. Meg glared at me.

"DO NOT MAKE ME USE MY POWER ON YOU!!!!!" She roared. I backed away, slightly scared. If she keeps this up, I'll go invisible and run away, oh so quietly. I didn't even hear but Lexi just walked into the room, _why didn't I hear her?_ I asked myself.

"What is schoow?" She questioned with a confused look on her face.

"It's where people go to learn, and Bex here doesn't want to go to school. Don't you want her to learn?" Meg persuaded. I can't believe her!!! And to the worse of it, Lexi nodded! She waddled over to me, she hasn't quiet got the hang of walking yet.

"Mummy, you shouwd go to schoow." I gasped, she's only been with us for a matter of weeks and it already calling me "mummy". Part of me was jumping for joy, but the other part was a bit scared that this was all moving too soon.

She looked up at me with those big blue eyes, I couldn't say no to that face could I? No. I couldn't. I nodded to her and she answered with a big goofy smile and skipped off. Wait a minute, Skipped? Just a minute ago she was just getting the hang of walking. Something is not right with that kid...

-x-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-x-

Oh, great. My first day of school. I jumped into the shower and took my time washing myself. After I had dried myself, I wrapped myself in a towel and walked into my closet. For today's outfit I chose some black skinny jeans with a blood red Penelope top that says "Buddha is my home-boy" and some black and white converses. For jewellery I chose, my Jess Y-necklace, a bluebell statement bracelet, ruby chandelier earrings and my silver wedding band that has "my love" engraved onto it, plus my 18k white gold engagement ring. Ok, now to do the hair.

All I did with my hair was straighten the whole thing then curl the front two bits. The blonde hair with black streaks made it look very inviting. I pity those school boys.

I was feeling lazy so I teleported into Lexi's room, picked her up and teleported downstairs. Usually when I teleport more than myself I feel a little bit tired but when I teleported Lexi, I felt normal. I'm defiantly adding that to the list of unusual things happening in _Forks_. I said goodbye to Lexi and she made a little sad face but let me go.

To get to school we took my Volvo, the least conspicuous car we own. Once we got to school we went into the main office to collect our schedules. We walked in to see a little room occupied by a woman with jet black hair, olive green eyes wearing red and black glasses.

"Good morning, how may I help you?" The woman said. "I'm Mrs. Greenwood. Welcome to Forks high school."

"Hi I'm Rebecca Prewett, these are Thomas and Sarah Prewett. Also Matthew, Jacqueline and Jason Browne. We are new here." I stated the obvious.

A look of understanding crossed her face, then she narrowed her eyes as she registered the tone in my voice. I inwardly smiled.

"Yes, here are your schedules. There is a map included with the packs. Form will start in 5 minutes." With that last sentence, we knew she was dismissing us. Pitiful human. I looked at my time-table and sighed.

_Form: Mr Banks._

_1st Period: Mrs. Lee – English_

_2nd Period: Mr. Robinson – Maths_

_Break_

_3rd Period: Mr. Howard – Science_

_4th Period: Mr. Zafar – History_

_Lunch_

_5th Period: Mr. Hill – Geography_

_6th Period: Mr. O'Neil – I.C.T_

I had English, Science and I.C.T with Matt and Thomas, he was posing as my fraternal twin. The others were a year ahead of us. I had form with Sarah, they had mixed years here.

Sarah and I headed off to Mr. Bank's room and gave him our slips to sign. We sat at the back of the room, away from the rest of our form, they still gave us curious stares.

"Something isn't right in the spirit world, they keep coming to me, talking about always protecting the ones close to you. It's driving me insane. And some want me to pass messages on to some people in this school." Sarah sighed, angry. Sarah hardly ever gets angry. Something must be up.

"Well say to them that you can't pass messages on to the people without exposing us. And as for the insane spirits, tell them that we will always protect our family." She nodded.

Form went by quickly and I went off to first period, English, to meet Matt and Tom. As I walked to the classroom I noticed something was not right with the air, but dismissed it. I met up with Matt and Tom; we walked into the room, went up to the teacher and he signed our slips. We got told to sit down in the three spaces at the back of the room. Just as we sat down, two people walked into the room, a boy and a girl. I would say _people_ but _vampire_ is a better term and _walked_ is an understatement, _waltzed _is more like it. One was short about 4ft with black cropped hair, sticking out like a pixie. The other was taller about 5ft 10inchs with sandy blonde hair. There are other vampires here, I can tell. I nudged Matt and Tom; nodding in _their_ direction. Their eyes widened and signalled to my phone, which was in my jeans pocket.

I got out my phone and texted everyone in my family:

_999. code V._


	5. Chapter 5

Rebecca p.o.v

Ok, that was weird. All lesson they didn't even notice us. Weird. Then all morning they ignored us. Mega weird. When lunch came around, we all filled in to the canteen. I met up with my siblings and we sat at one of the tables in the far end of the canteen. None of us wanted to even pretend to eat so we decided to appear anorexic. Not that it even mattered.

"So we have V's at the school?" Jackie asked. I nodded.

"Two were our English class, I haven't had any more classes with them so far though. We don't know if there is more or not. And they ignored us, it was like they didn't see us." I answered. I scanned the lunch room and I saw the two vampires from English accompanied by four others. Altogether, three girls and three boys. The girl from this morning with a blonde that flicked her hair occasionally and a brunette that was consumed in a hug from the bronze haired male and there was a bulky one that was holding the blondes hand.

_Guess what?!_ I thought, _They are walking this way!!!!! _I panicked and glanced at my family, they all noticed them as well. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Jackie and Jason joined hands, then I was added into the conversation of loud voices that belonged to my siblings.

_Guys! Put a cap on it will ya!! _I thought. They all shut up._ Matt, please freeze. _After he froze the entire building, we let go of each others hands. Sarah got up and walked over to them. She walked around each one individually then pointed to the blonde male.

"Jasper Whitlock, Now Jasper Whitlock-Hale Cullen. Goes by Hale in school." She informed us. We nodded. "His power is to sense emotions." Then she walked to the little black haired one holding hands with Jasper.

"Alice Brandon, Now Alice Cullen. Her power is to see the future, but it's not set in stone, you can make a split decision and she wouldn't see it." Tom smiled evilly, cheeky sod. Sarah then walked over to the blonde female.

"Rosalie Hale, Jasper is posing as her twin. Prefers Rose Cullen. No power but thinks way to much of herself." Jackie and I rolled our eyes as Sarah went on about the burly one next to her.

"Emmett McCarthy, Now Emmett Cullen. No power but very strong. Big joker, be careful, he'll pay one on you big time." Jason glared at him. Sarah then walked up to the brunette female.

"Isabella Swan, Now Bella Cullen, She prefers Bella. Her power is a shield. Her mind is blocked, even when she was human, that's impressive. She can cover peoples minds from other vampire's powers that are to do with the mind." Sarah babbled on. As she came around we noticed that she took quiet an interest in Bella's mind.

Sarah walked up to the last vampire in the room, the bronze haired male. "Edward Mason, Now Edward Cullen. His power is to read minds as well but he doesn't have a twin or anything, Bella is his only exception."

As she was saying that she walked back over to us; plopped down on Jason's lap and snuggled into him, tired of what she just did. Tapping into their spirits must be hard.

"What do we do?" Jackie asked. I shrugged.

"See what happens?" I suggested. They nodded as we positioned ourselves to where we were when Matt froze everyone. Matt looked at me and I nodded; he then unfroze everyone. We retorted back to looking at the Cullens, well more like glaring at Emmett in Tom's case. Luckily, Emmett didn't notice as he was looking at Rosalie. Once they had gotten within 10feet of us, we all tensed; then when they reached us I straightened up in my chair, waiting for the impact I felt would happen.

I can't believe it, they stopped walking at the table in front of us and sat down. They each had food, like they were going to eat it. _Weirdos_. Suddenly I was surrounded with the annoying panicky voices in my head.

_Hey! We heard that!_ Tom thought glaring at me. _Our voices are NOT annoying. Maybe panicky but not annoying._

_Guys, is it even safe to do this with the mind reader?_ Sarah asked wearily. Jason glanced at her lovingly, then looked at the bronze one.

_OI!!!!!!!!! MIND READER!!!!!!!!!!! EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!! _He shouted, I winced at the loudness then looked at Edward, his back was still to us. They were whispering intently about something. I shrugged.

_Maybe he can't hear us either, _I implied to the situation. Sarah put on her thinking face as she concentrated on finding his spirit, she told us it's much easier when they're frozen.

After a couple of minutes of us watching Sarah, I heard two pairs of high heels coming towards us; I turned my head slightly to the side so I could see who is was. I sighed and turned back around. Let me guess... 3... 2... 1...

"Hey Matty." _She _said. Matt and I turned around to face her. "I'm Sheena. This is Brittany. I saw you in Science. Pity you like, couldn't like, sit next to me." She made a pouty face.

_Is that supposed to be flirtatious?_ Jase asked. He must be watching. I sneaked a look behind me, Yeah, everyone on the table was watching including the Cullens. Argh! I turned to face _Sheena_ full on and took a good look at her and _Brittany_, even though she hadn't done/said anything yet, she still was getting on my nerves by being here with her. Sheena had long dyed blonde hair that looked like straw; she looked like she'd been tangoed, her make-up starting just below her hairline all down her face and ended at her collarbone. Pure orange, eww. She was wearing a blue plunge neck halter top with a pink really short skirt that could easily be mistaken for a belt; fishnet tights and knee high Stella McCartney boots. Talk about hooker.

Brittany had ginger hair with purple streaks; she wasn't as bad but she was still slightly orange. She was wearing a black denim micro mini skirt; a red cross black woven body con top and white moulded heel long boots. Not as bad again but still hookerish.

"I was sat next to Tom and Beci in Science, I didn't even know you." He stated. She had the nerve to even look offended.

"Will you like, sit next to me if we like, have another lesson together? And would you like, ask me out?" As she said this, she took her right index finger, bit it once and trailed it down between her boob job to her belly button.

_Warning, Warning! Slut alert, slut alert! _Tom announced in a commentary voice. We all turned to look at him, he was pissing himself laughing. Matt and I let out a chuckle and turned back to the beyotches.

_Na, Na mate its a slut and a hooker, mix 'em together. _Jase retaliated, egging Tom on.

_Gimme time, lemme think you guys!! _He sulked, not very intelligent he is. _Oi! I heard that Beci. Speaking like Yoda, you are. _I rolled my eyes in his direction then stood up.

"Listen, Shena.-" I begun but she rudely interrupted me.

"It's Sheena, not Shena" She corrected "Like get it right." I raised my eyebrows.

"Whatever, Listen. Leave Matt alone, alright?!" I felt like a challenge so I stood closer to her, eye to eye. "He isn't interested." I all but hissed, I heard my family stand up to join me as she narrowed her eyes.

"That's his decision not yours." Wow she's really confident, no-one else would have stood up against a vampire, they naturally back down because of their instincts. "And why don't you leave him alone, your obviously jealous of me because I'm way more beautifuler than you." Matt grabbed a hold of me and pulled me behind him, holding me all the way.

"One: Beautifuler, isn't a word. Two: She's more beautiful than you will ever be, make-up or not. And three: I'm not interested." With that we went to our next lesson, the Cullen's eyes on us the entire time.

* * *

**I needed to do this on my other chapters so i decided to do it on this one...**

**A very special thanks to :-**

**Becca-Cullen-Hale**

**and **

**Huffie**

**They helped me so much with this story. Ly  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Rebecca p.o.v

As I sat there on my seat next to the window, I thought about what just happened. The Cullens seeing me be too over-protective of Matt, they'll know my weakness now. If we get on their wrong side, they'll probably tell the Volturi then we'll have to move, again. That has happened too many times. We know they are Animal Feeders but that doesn't mean they're not spies for the Volturi.

The next lesson went by in a blur. All too soon, I was off to I.C.T. I walked in and gave my slip to Mr. O'Neil. He told me to sit where ever, I stood to the side to wait for Matt and Tom. They walked in accompanied by Sheena and Brittany. I glared at them. They were like puppies following their master. Once they caught onto my glare, they backed off a bit.

"Heyy Beci. Thank you so much. They've been annoying me since 5th period." He said, sighing in relief. I smiled at him and we took a seat at the back.

"It's Ok, I don't like it when girls do that to you." I said at vampire speed seeing as though the teacher had started the lesson. Matt took my hand and kissed it, earning me a glare from _Sheena_, who was watching us from across the room. I smiled sweetly at him and paid attention to the teacher.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

At the end of school Matt, Tom and I walked to meet Jase, Jackie and Sarah at the cars. When we went to the car park, I skidded to a halt, making Matt stop too seeing as though we hand our hands tied. He looked at me confused as he stopped Tom and I nodded towards my car. And there they were. Emmett and Rosalie Cullen. Both looking at us.

"Should I..." I suggested to them. They nodded and watched as I walked round the corner and teleported into the car, invisible. I put the key in the ignition and turned visible. Luckily Rosalie and Emmett hadn't noticed me yet. I turned the key and started the car. They turned around in surprise and jumped out of the way as I went forward. I drove towards Matt and Tom; they got in the car and told me that the others had gone as soon as I rounded the corner and sped off to our house.

Once I stopped the car we were all out of the car and running into the house. We were consumed in hugs and kisses and "are you alright?"'s.

"Yeah, Yeah we're fine." I said. I heard a low sound of footsteps, that didn't belong to a human or a vampire, coming towards me. I turned around to see Lexi waddling towards me.

"Hewwo Mummy." She said as I picked her up and cradled her to me.

"Hi sweetheart." I replied. She hugged me back.

"Mummy, their coming." She whispered, I cocked my head to the side confused.

"Who's coming hunnie?" I asked, quite scared of her answer. She looked at the door and pointed to the window next to the door. I walked over to the window and pulled back the curtain slightly to see a red BMW and a silver Volvo pull onto the drive. _Thank god it's a long driveway._

"Shoot." I murmured. "Cullens alert." I said to my family who were discussing the Cullens. Then I teleported upstairs and put Lexi in her room.

"Lexi, please stay up here, don't make a sound and remember to stay in here." I whispered to her and ran downstairs. Once downstairs, we all gathered in the alcove and Tom went to open the door as it rang.

"Dad, somebody left six garden gnomes on our doorstep." Tom shouted, since we were in the alcove, we were hidden from view. Matt was shaking with laughter at him and Will went towards Tom. We all followed, as they came into view I saw their faces, they were annoyed. _That's what happens when you annoy Tom, he annoys you back. _

"That's not very nice." Will scolded. Tom just shrugged as Jackie wrapped her arms around him. "Why don't you come in?" Will suggested. They nodded and we all walked into our living room. Matt and I took the couch facing towards the TV, I sat at the corner so I could keep an eye on the stairs without anyone noticing.

"I'm Will and this is Megan. I'm sure you've met the rest of our family?" Will started. Emmett shook his head 'never got a chance' I heard him murmur. Possible thinking about after school. The blonde male that I didn't know shot him a look before answering.

"I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. These are my children, Rosalie and Emmett; Alice and Jasper; Edward and Bella." Carlisle stated. Will nodded in agreement.

"Well as stated before, I'm Will, this is my wife Meg. This is my family, Jackie and Thomas; Sarah and Jason; Matthew and Rebecca." We each nodded at our name to show which one was which. I sneaked a peak at the stairs, clear thank god.

"When did you move here?" Esme asked lightly. This made me suspicious, how did they know where we lived? I thought back to after school, Rosalie and Emmett stood next to my car, them watching us at dinner with the same narrowed eyes I had now, watching the floor. It suddenly struck me, I looked at Matt wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" He whispered. I opened my mouth, then closed it again, not sure how to say it. I should check first.

"I'll be back in a moment." I said as I stood, conscious of 15 pairs of eyes on me. I smiled slightly and walked out the front door round to the back where the cars were. I walked over to my car and knelt down on the floor to look under the car. Yep, there it is. Right there under the car, attached to the frame, was a tracking device. _That little bitch!!!_ ARGH!!!! They tagged me! Now I'm going to get that blonde.

I got up and scanned the area for anyone watching, ducked back under the car and detached the device off my car. At vampire speed, I ran to the BMW that I saw her driving and stuck it on her car. Let her make sense of that one. When I was happy with what I'd just done, I skipped back into the house and plopped down next to Matt with a big smile on my face. I glanced at Rosalie who was looking at me confused, my smile grew on my face, I then looked at Matt who was looking at me with a knowing eye.

_How would he know?_ I thought. I suddenly had an idea and looked at Jason. He was looking at Carlisle and Will in their conversation, I frowned, then looked back at him. I smiled evilly and saw as the water started dripping on his head, luckily no-one else noticed but he did. He looked up then whipped his head to look at me. I moved my eyes to Jackie and back, he looked confused. I sighed and started dripping water on Jackie, she jumped and looked at me. I shifted my eyes between the two and looked at both of their hands. They got the hint and joined hands.

_Finally!! Right, I figured it all out!!_ I thought excitedly.

_Figured what out Beci?_ Jackie asked, cocking her head to the side.

_How they knew where we lived. What they're telling Will is a complete lie, they said that they followed our scent, but what scent?! Exactly! So, I was thinking, Why was Emmett and Rosalie at my car earlier. Then I remembered that Rosalie said she would work on the car at dinner, she didn't mention what car. It was mine! That's why I went outside, I found a tracking device attached to my car. _I explained. Jackie went wide eyed while Jason glared at the floor.

_Oh My God!!!!!_ Jackie screamed in her thoughts.

_Jackie, calm down. Look in Rosalie's bag and do you see the thing sticking out? That the tracker. Hehe she's so going to regret that. I put the device on her car. _I smiled sneakily.

_OOo you go girl!! _Sarah shouted, wait Sarah.

_Is everyone in the conversation? _I asked. In heard a big 'Yep'. I smiled and looked towards the staircase only to see Lexi on the top step glaring at Rosalie. My breathing hitched as Rosalie took a glance around the house.

* * *

**Again a thankyou to Huffie.**

**Check out huffies story on her account... HuffieLuvsTaylor**

**(as you've probally guessed, i don't really care about reviews but will someone tell me how to check out my hits on the story.)**

**Stay Tuned. hehe  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Rebecca p.o.v

_My breathing hitched as Rosalie took a glance around the house._ My head snapped round back to the staircase and it was empty. What?! How... Wha-...

_Are you stuttering in your mind?_ Tom asked. Weirdo.

"So, do any of you have any powers?" Alice asked, I whipped my head towards her and gave her my narrowed eyes and suspicious face.

"Yeah." I answered. "I can go invisible." I said only one of my powers, the others caught on, only giving away a tiny unimportant bit of our powers. Although I don't know how they are going to do it.

"I can move things." Will stated shortly.

"I can make people do things my way." Meg said shyly.

"No powers." The Twins said at the same time, understandably.

"I can faint." Tom abbreviated. Not saying a ward about the extreme he can go to.

"I can talk to people." Sarah said.

"No power." Matt answered last. The one named Alice looked confused and a little angry. Once we had all said our powers, or at least part of it, we looked at them expectantly even though we already knew.

"Oh, Esme, Rose, Emmett and myself don't have any powers. Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, Jasper can sense emotions and Bella can block powers." Carlisle said for them, the truth, maybe they don't work for the Volturi. "Well we better be going then." I smiled as they stood up to leave, my plan was going in action, I felt like an evil villain. I looked at Jason and Jackie to see that they were still touching.

_Jason, look in their minds before they leave and see if they're in touch with the Volturi. _I thought to him. He nodded and concentrated on Carlisle and Esme. After about a minute, he looked to me and shook his head.

_Nar, they're trying to stay away from them. Looks a bit weird though. _He thought back. It was my turn to nod as they left. I teleported to Lexi to find her in her room, stood in the middle looking at the floor, clenched fists and a scowl on her face.

"Lexi? What's the matter Sweet?" I asked nervous. She slowly raise her eyes to meet mine, her face relaxed a bit but she stayed where she was.

"Bwonde girw is mean." She pouted. I walked over to her and took her hands in mine, smoothing them out. As I did this, she relaxed fully, and looked away closing her eyes.

"Why is the blonde girl mean?" I asked. She looked at me and gulped.

"I heard it." She whispered.

"What did you hear?" I asked astounded, a human couldn't hear anything we would have said, unless she was down there, but she wasn't. Wait, she was on the stairs, but then she wasn't. _What is going on?_ I looked at her waiting for an answer. She shook her head and rubbed her eye with her left hand. I smiled.

"Lets get you to bed, It's your time to sleep." She nodded.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

The next morning I closed my book _Maximum Ride,_ which is soon to be a film coming out 2010, and watched as Matt put down his book _The Cry of the Icemark_, which is also coming out on film in 2009. What is it with people making the greatest books into films, they very nearly ruined the Harry Potters. Speaking of which, they are also to do with magical beings. Losers.

I walked into Lexi's room to get her up but halted to the sight before me, a strange, strange sight. Lexi was in her crib, sat right in the middle, legs crossed, eyes closed, both hands placed in front of her. I cocked my head to the side as Lexi's eyes opened slowly and looked at me, eyebrows raised. She gasped.

"It worked." She whispered. I dismissed it as I picked her up and took her to the bathroom to wash herself. "Mummy, I can do it, you'ww be wate for schoow." She still can't pronounce the words with the letter "L" in it.

"Ok, baby. I'll be back soon." She nodded after I kissed her head and walked back into my room. For my outfit I chose:- a dark pink Bardot Cerise Top that says "The world is going to hell and I'm driving the bus", a pair of dark blue bootleg jeans, a pair of black Jackie Shoes and a dark blue Aisling Jacket.

And as for my jewellery I chose:- My Alexandra necklace_,_ my Hendrikka waage cubic zirconia 2 rowbangle, my Lydia earrings and my wedding rings plus my grandfathers, black garnet stoned, gold banned, lucky ring.

After I was done, I walked back into the bedroom to find Matt buttoning his jeans, with no top on. I smiled at the view and turned invisible. I sneaked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He jumped and twisted around in my arms, the look on his face when I wasn't visible was priceless. He then sighed.

"Beci, show yourself." He smiled, I planted a kiss on his lips making him close his eyes. Then, I became visible again, smiling. He wrapped his arms around me, retaliating to the surprise kiss. I pulled away much to my utter disappointment, ran a hand down his bare chest and walked away towards Lexi's room. Behind me, I heard a playful growl and I smiled.

I walked into Lexi's room to find her putting her shoes on, very smart for a one and a half year old, she's not normal. Once she'd finished putting her shoes on she stood up looked at me and twirled around, showing me her outfit. She was wearing a pink polo t-shirt that had blue writing saying "When I was born I was so surprised I couldn't talk for a year", and dark demin jeans and white trainers with black stripes. I smiled at it.

"You ready?" She shook her head and walked to her desk. She brushed through her hair and put a black and pink headband in.

"Now I'm ready." She sang. I laughed and took her hand, walking downstairs. Meg took Lexi off me and walked into the kitchen. On her way she called "You'll be late". I nodded.

"Guys, you ready?" For my answer they all came downstairs. We took my Volvo to school seeing as though it has seven seats and it was less conspicuous. We all went off to form to start the day. I walked into my form and sat down, awaiting that bell that was going to ring in 10 minutes. 3 minutes into form, a girl with curly dark brown hair that went down to her lower back and ocher eyes came into the room and glided over to Mr. Banks, too graceful for a human. _Well obviously she's not human, _I thought to myself.

She was wearing a plain blue polo shirt and hip jeans. The kind of outfit that _she_ would wear.... _Stop Beci, Stop. Don't think about it._

I looked down to my hands and took an unneeded breath. Sarah tapped me on the shoulder and whispered to me.

"Are you alright?" She asked, genuinely sympathetic to my past.

"I'm Ok, thanks." I answered.

It's not girl who made my head whip round, it was the voice and the sentence that made my head whip round to face the new girl and Mr. Banks. The fact that she got turned into a vampire shocked me into no end.

All I had heard was: "Hi. I'm new here and my name is Joan Hall."

* * *

**I hope i got the message across to "Joan Hall". you know who you are.**

**The message bit was after the load of X's.**

**Ly.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Rebecca p.o.v

_Joan Hall._ Oh my god! She's alive?! But she's a vampire. What happened? When? Probably not long after me seeing as though she's around 19. I got up and walked over to her in a trance like state.

"Joan?" I whisper asked, she turned around in surprise at her name.

"Rebecca." She said in recognition, looking like she would cry. She completely forgot about Mr. Banks and hugged me. I hugged her back, after all, I hadn't seen her in over 200 years. "How... When... I'm stuttering aren't I?!" I smiled and nodded.

"Shall we sit down?" I suggested. She nodded and we went over to Sarah who was smiling so much I thought her face would fall of.

"Sarah, Joan. Joan, Sarah" I introduced them. They smiled and shook hands as we sat down. "When did you get changed?" I questioned.

"About a month after you went missing..." She trailed off remembering. I looked down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know where I was so I couldn't get home." I said in shame for not trying hard enough.

"It's Ok, it's not your fault. You were never good at Geography." She joked the truth. "Is that any better now?" I shook my head.

"I've never taken a liking to it, I could tell you where all the places in the world are but not off the top of my head." I admitted. She smiled smugly. "Do you know about the Volturi?" I had to ask. She nodded.

"About a year ago, I had a run in with them, they wanted me to join them, I wanted to live off animals, we had a misunderstanding, now I'm on the run and I hate them. Your not part of the Volturi are you?" My eyes were wide so she took that at a no.

"Your on the run from them as well?" I asked shocked. She nodded. "Why?"

"My powers, they thought I'd be an _asset_. To them." She rolled her eyes. She saw the look on my face and continued, we knew each other all to well. "My power is to change shape or form. For example." Then her eyes turned green, then to blue, then back to ocher.

"Wow." Sarah and I murmured. "No wonder they're after you." Sarah whisper shouted.

"I know how you feel, I'm on the run as well, as is my husband, Matt. My power is over the elements and I can also teleport and turn invisible. My husband Matt can freeze time/people." I told her, her jaw dropped. I laughed at her expression.

"What you can do makes me look like a circus clown." She stated. I shook my head.

"If the Volturi find me, they find my family. Each of us has a power, wonder what they would do to us!" She looked at Sarah.

"You have a power. Your whole family each has a power!" She asked flabbergasted.

"Yeah. But we can't say here, other vampires are at this school and we told them the shorter version. We don't know if they're friend or foe yet." She nodded understandingly as the bell went. We got up and went to class.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

As the bell went for dinner, Mr. Zafar told us to pack away and stand up. Argh! I just want to get out of here. Once he had finally let us out, I walked with Joan, who was in all my lessons, to the canteen. I walked straight through the doors; to the table in the far corner that had our name on it and sat down. In a matter of minutes my family had joined us and we started talking about Joan's past for them to get to know her better. I spaced out seeing as though I knew this stuff, I was daydreaming of a life without a Volturi when I saw the Cullens walking towards us, looking very angry.

"Guys. Look." I whispered to my family, they all turned round to face the Cullens. They stopped about 10 feet in front of us and each took a stance with a glare. I almost laughed. _Almost._ We all got up and each picked a person, Joan stood behind, not really in place yet. I got Rosalie at the left end.

"We know about her." She stated and glared at me. _Whoa! Back up, she knows?!_

"Who?" I asked innocently. She growled at me. This fight seemed to be between us two.

"The girl. I tagged your car then you put it on mine, annoying the hell out of me. Then we find out that you have an immortal _child!_ We should kill that thing now! The Volturi will be down here you know! They'll kill us all!" She screamed at me. Obviously not aware of the humans in the room, now all watching us.

"Whoa! She's not an immortal child. She doesn't even know about us. Besides, I think we can handle the Volturi." I told her.

"Not an immortal child? Not immortal?! If she's not immortal then why is she blocking my powers from seeing you, or Edward hearing you even Jasper can't sense your emotions!" Alice hissed.

"Not our fault that your powers don't work on us. But she's not immortal, if you go tell the Volturi something that isn't true they'll kill you all." I raised my voice. Right then the lights started flickering on and off.

"If she's not immortal, how do you explain our powers?!" Jasper said calmly.

"That is not our problem." Tom explained.

"It is too well your problem, if you don't kill that _thing,_ I will!" Rosalie screamed.

"She's not a _thing_, she's a living, breathing person!!!" I screamed at her, she took a step back as a gust of wind blew into the canteen. I tried to move my feet but couldn't. The next thing I knew, Lexi was in the canteen stood in the middle of the big space.

"Lexi no..." I said as she moved towards the Cullens.

"I HATE YOU!!!!!! You made my mummy angry! You made her scream! How couwd you!" Lexi screamed at them, they didn't move so I guessed they were stuck to the floor as well. The window next to Rosalie smashed, that's enough.

"Alexis Maddie-May Prewett! Look at me this instinct!" She looked at me with a full on puppy pout. "Let me go." I pointed to my feet. She looked at my feet then the floor in front of her. I moved my right foot and realised she'd unfroze my feet. I walked towards her and knelt down to her height.

"Lexi, no matter how protective you are, never do that again! Ok?!" I asked her, she went back into puppy mode but nodded. I grabbed her hand and walked back over to my family.

"Lexi, would you please unfreeze us, it's really uncomfortable." Matt asked  
Lexi. She nodded and looked at their feet. Matt looked at his feet as well then moved them both, he then looked up at me and nodded. I nodded back.

"Does this prove she's not immortal?" I asked. Rosalie shook her head.

"Still doesn't explain how she used you powers." She counteracted.

"All I know is that she's not immortal." I stated as I walked out the canteen door with me holding Lexi's left hand and Matt holding her right; our family walking behind us.

* * *

**He He... Watchin "The Italian Job"... mint film**


	9. Chapter 9

Rebecca p.o.v

"What was all that about?" Joan asked once we had skipped school and went back to our house.

"They are the Cullens; they think Lexi's an immortal child and they want to kill her. We think they're in touch with the Volturi so we're being careful" Will answered her. Her jaw dropped as she took it in.

"Oh." Was all she could say, I could tell she was speechless. She looked at my side, then around the room. "Err, Beci. Where's Lexi?" She asked. I looked around, she wasn't there. Oh god.

"Oh!" I gasped. I ran upstairs to her room but she wasn't there so I ran back downstairs and sniffed the air for her scent. But no scent. "Guys, she doesn't have a scent." They looked at me confused. "Smell the air, no Lexi scent." They did what I said and their eyes went wide.

"What does this mean?" Jackie asked.

"I wondered why I couldn't read her, she has this dark aura around her, I always dismissed it as her past but I think it's more than that." Sarah said, my head cocked to the side, confused. She caught on and carried on. "Have you ever experience weird things around her." I looked up to my right.

"You mean like the scent?" I asked, she nodded. "Yes, this morning I walked into her room to find her sat in the middle of her crib, eyes closed, looking like she was in meditation and then she saw me and said 'It worked'. But I don't see how that can help us find her."

"Wait, wasn't she screaming at Rosalie, this dinnertime?" Joan asked. I nodded, not seeing where this was going. "Well, maybe she's over there." My eyes squinted for a moment before grasping what she was trying to say. Without any word of warning I was running towards the Cullen's house, following my instincts, seeing as though there was no scent.

I got up to the Cullen's front door; my family just catching up; and went inside only to find Rosalie on the floor, spread out, with Lexi stood in front of her, back to me. I looked around for the rest of the Cullen's to see that they were all against the wall, frozen.

"Lexi, what are you doing?!" I very nearly shouted at her. She spun round in shock, not looking guilty about what she had just done.

"She was mean to you." She said boldly, I heard Rosalie whimper so I rushed to her and helped her up.

"What happened?" I asked as Matt picked up Lexi, scolding her. Now she looked guilty.

"We came home and she was there, the other were frozen and she started throwing me around the room, with her mind I guess. It hurt so badly." She stated. I looked at Matt; then at the Cullens. He nodded and unfroze them. They all came rushing to Rosalie so I backed off. I walked over to Lexi and knelt down to her height.

"I told you never to do anything like that again, and you disobey me." She just looked at me. "How could you?" I asked a rhetorical question. I got up and walked to Will.

"How do you think she did it?" I asked.

"I don't know but she's not vampire, defiantly human but not fully." He pondered. I nodded and walked towards the Cullens. They heard me coming and stopped talking to look at me, all glaring at me. I walked to Rosalie.

"I'm sorry for what happened. I know you think she's vampire but she's not, we now know that she's defiantly not fully human, but I can guarantee you she's not anything to do with vamprism." As I finished my apology, Rosalie smiled at me. Then she did something totally unexpected. She hugged me.

"Thank you for saving me." She whispered in my ear. I pulled back and smiled.

"It was my fault in the first place. If I hadn't of let her out of my sight..." I trailed off. "Anyway, to make it up to you, to show you how sorry I am, I have a surprise for you" I felt Edward and Emmett tense. "I heard you loved cars and liked to fix cars and motorbikes up." She nodded so I continued. "Well, so do I. So I'm going to buy you any car you want, fixed up or not, and then, with our skills, we are going to make the best car in the world. And then you get to keep it." Her eyes lit up.

"Really?!" She squealed. I nodded then walked over to Jackie and Jason. I took both their hands and pressed them together.

_Hey Jackie, want to go on a big shopping spree. _I thought to her. She squealed and nodded. I nodded and let go of their hands to walk over to Alice.

"I heard from a little bird, that you love to shop, correct?" She nodded. "Maybe you and Jackie can go on a _massive_ shopping spree?" She squealed, god what is it with these girls and squealing; ran over to Jackie and took her hands jumping up and down, all excited.

"Tom." I called he appeared next to me, I took his hand and walked over to Emmett. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but, here goes nothing." I took an unneeded breath. "You are both so funny and strong, I wonder who would win..." I purposely trailed off as I walked off, watching them glare at one another. I laughed.

"Hey guys, I've got to go and feed my dog, then I'll bring him to meet you as long as you don't eat him." Joan said as she headed out the door. I smiled at her as she left.

"Sarah, why don't you show Bella your classical side of your mind." Sarah walked over to a confused Bella, gleefully.

"You like classic books too?" She asked shocked. Bella nodded catching on.

"Jason, there's Edward and his love for music for you." They looked at each other and started discussing the 60's-90's music. Weirdos.

"Carlisle, Esme. Will, Meg. I think you can catch onto what I'm trying to do." They nodded and went off into a discussion about us 'kids'.

"Matt, Jasper." I raised my right index finger and pointed to the spot near me. "I believe you two are both calm people and like books and are both from Texas in the 1800's. But Matt doesn't have that accent any more. Oh well." I took Lexi's hand and walked over to Rosalie and saw that she tensed.

"Lexi, what do you have to say to Rosalie?" I said, smiling at Rosalie. She smiled a forced smile.

"I'm sorry, Rosawie. That was very mean of me. I reawwy am sorry." She did the puppy pout that no-one could resist. _Evil, evil little girl_, I thought to myself as the two family's got to know each other better.


	10. Chapter 10

Lexi p.o.v

Mummy told me it was time for bed, I don't like to go to bed. I want to stay up all night like her. Mummy took hold of my hand and lead me to my bedroom.

"I'll be back in a minute, just need to run your bath." And then she left to run the bath in her bathroom. I took a staggered breath, something is going to happen, something very bad. I let my gaze wonder around the room and burrowed my eyebrows as the lights flickered on and off. They then turned completely off. I gasped. _I think he's coming_, I thought as the room started to heat up. I started to whimper. All of a sudden a menacing laugh came from behind me and I spun round to the sound. My eyes landed on the mirror.

There in the mirror was _him_, _him_ with his light red wrinkly skin and pure black eyes, no white whatsoever; his black horns 4cm above each eye. He was smiling, showing his pointy teeth, making him look like a vampire, but vampire's don't have fangs, I would know, I live with some. His coal black eyes piercing into my ocean blue ones daring me to look away. I tried I really did but his gaze just held me. I got so scared that I started screaming but I still couldn't look away because he laughed at me and set the mirror on fire, letting the fire spread to my desk. That's what he does, he sets his victims rooms on fire after killing them, I guess he just wants me to burn. Burn for all the disturbance I supposedly caused him.

"Lexi? Lexi! Open the door Lexi!" I heard Mummy call from outside, the door was locked shut. I knew this because I ran over to the door and tried to open it. I spun round and walked to the middle of the room.

"It's not my fault!" I screamed into the air, I knew he was watching me. "It's your own fault!" Oops, I think I may have pushed him to far because he appeared in his true form, all 6"4 of him.

"My own fault?!" He boomed, scaring the living daylights out of me. "It is not my fault, if it was anyone's, it's your dead mother's." He reminded me as he came face to face with me. I screamed in his face.

"Your the one who killed her! She'd still be here if it wasn't for you wanting me dead, I'm not happy you did it, but at least I have a family that love me now!"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "You want me to kill your new family as well?! Because they'll die too. Everyone you care about will die. All because of you." He threatened. I took a breath and glared at him, he was still at my height so I walked towards him so I was in his face.

"You'll never get my family." Apparently, I said it with such a menacing voice that he actually backed off, unbelievable.

"Just make sure to sleep with one eye open." He said as his departing sentence but I stopped him.

"You've never been able to actually touch me before, what makes you think you can harm me?" I asked him. He looked at me with an unreadable expression.

"I may not be able to hurt you, but I can hurt those around you." He threatened as the door burst open. We were both locked in an intense gaze that it made Mummy stop at the sight. I could only imagine what she was seeing, me stood there glaring at a 6"4 red beast who was glaring back at me.

"What the hell? Who are you?" Mummy asked _him._ He stood up and walked over to her, she shied into Daddy a little but other than that, held her position.

"Your worst nightmare." He stated. I saw Mummy tense so I stepped in between them.

"I told you to leave me and my family alone. Now leave or I'll make you." I threatened, he looked a bit taken back. Nevertheless, he went leaving the carpet burned.

"Lexi?" I heard Mummy whisper. I turned around and bit my lip, she's going to ask questions, I can feel it.

"Yes Mummy?" I asked. Worry evident in my voice. She knelt down in front of me.

"Who was that?" She enquired. I looked down and shook my head. I'm not going to answer that. She got what I was inquiring.

"Ok, why was he here?" She questioned

"He wants me dead." I whispered low, unfortunately she heard and gasped.

"Dead? Why?" She asked, shocked. I looked into her eyes, tears in mine.

"He says it's all my fault. He says it's my fault his dad doesn't love him. He says it's my fault he got cast down." I told her. Tears were now streaming down my face. "It wasn't my fault. I swear."

"I believe it wasn't your fault hunnie, I just need you to tell me who he is, so I can help you." She asked me. "Sweety, please tell me."

It's not that I don't trust her. It's just what would happen if she would ever find out. I decided to just tell her.

"He's the devil. My dad."


	11. Chapter 11

Rebecca p.o.v

"The guy in her room was the devil, who is also her birth father?!" Matt said astonished. I nodded.

"That's what she said, and they knew each other." I told them.

"We should kill him, if he wants to kill Lexi." Tom said. I nodded.

"That'd work but how?" I asked.

"We each have powers don't we." Sarah said. We nodded. "Well if we combine them, it just might work." I looked down and smiled. I nodded my head again as I looked up, the smile still on my face.

"Let's do it." I said as I walked upstairs to get Lexi up.

"Mummy." I heard her whisper as I walked in her room. "Your going to try and kill _him_." She said, no doubt she heard us, the devil's child, you do the maths.

"Yeah hunnie, we don't want him near you." She nodded.

"I should warn you. He's very powerful, even if it looks like you killed him, he's probably just hibernating." I smiled at her thoughtfulness.

"It's the best we can hope for." I said as I handed her, her clothes. I turned around and headed to the bathroom to give her some privacy.

"Mummy, my back hurts." She whined. I spun round and ran to her. I looked on her back and on it was the devil mark (6,6,6). It looked like it was just branded on to her back, still burning red with blood near it.

"Oh my god. Matt, Will!!" I shouted. They were all by my side in an instinct. "How long has it hurt hunnie?" I asked her.

"Since last night, once _he'd _disappeared." She confessed. We have to do something about it now.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

"Lexi, tell us where he is please." Emmett asked, pumped for action. He was jumping up and down. Once we told the Cullens about it, and how we are going to try and kill him. Emmett wanted to join and then they all did.

"He's that way. Follow me." She said as she walked north into the woods. We followed her 10 miles into the forest when we came to a clearing. "Here." She said as she pointed to a rock.

"What about it, hunnie?" I asked. She walked over to it and touched it. The clearing then transformed into a desert with a black hole in the middle. She walked over to it and looked inside.

"He's in there." She stated. "We have to jump in." Matt and I walked over and took one of her hands each.

"On three. One... Two... Three!" I said as we jumped. It felt like we were never going to reach the end. It was getting hotter and hotter by the minute, I looked up and saw the hole get smaller and smaller and then people cover the hole, jumping in. I looked down and saw fire below us.

"Err, Lexi, there's fire below us." She looked down and then at me.

"Don't worry, it wont hurt, it'll sting a little though." She said as if it was no big deal. As we reached the fire, she started squirming. "Mummy, my back stings." She whimpered. I reached across and stroked her back where the brand was, she shivered. "Thanks." I smiled. I looked down, bad idea. We were going into the fire. I tensed, waiting for the impact. I felt like I was on fire, my whole body was on flames, not a good thing seeing as though I'm a vampire. I turned my hand over and tried to flame it up. Nothing.

"Lexi, my powers aren't working. Why is that?" I asked her. She shrugged. And closed her eyes.

"We are close. Hold on." She grabbed our hands as we fell onto the ground, she kept us from falling. "This way." She let go of our hands and walked to big oak doors. It had a hand identity next to the door, she walked over to it and put her hand in it. The door opened. She turned around to my confused expression.

"It reads the skin of the devil. I'm his daughter, so I have half his skin." I laughed at this, she doesn't get it but she's along the right lines.

"Come on." Matt said as the other caught up. Then we all walked through the double doors and carried on. I spun round as the doors slammed shut on their own.

* * *

**Short chapt i know but the next ones will be longer, he's coming soon Huffie chill dude**


	12. Chapter 12

Rebecca p.o.v

I turned my hand facing down and and tried to move the earth.

"Mummy, it won't work. The earth is above us." She told me. I stared at her. "We're in hell."

"Wha-..." I stuttered. We are in hell! Oh my god! I turned my hand up to move the earth and it worked. "Lexi, is there water down here?" I asked. She shook her head. I tried fire again, maybe it was only because I was in the fire that it didn't work. I lifted my hand level with eyes and set it alight. Ok, that power definitely works. We carried on walking down the open hall, flames kept erupting along the walls. A great big door came into view and it had a flaming dragon guarding it. Damn.

"Do you want me to...?" He asked. I nodded as he tried to freeze the dragon. It didn't work, he shook his head.

"It won't work." Lexi said. We all looked at her. She looked at me. "You have to combine all your powers together." She told us to get in a line and hold hands. I was at the left end as always but this time, I had matt on one side and Lexi on the other.

"The only way to kill the dragon is water and electricity mixed, so because we can't do that, we have to put it in a coma. The only way we can do that is to hit it with lightning or with water. That we can do the water." _Seems easy enough, _I thought sarcasticly.

"How do we do that?" I asked her.

"No idea, just wing it, I guess." She shrugged. How was that suppose to help? Ok, wing it, I can do that. I took an unneeded breath.

"How about we all use our powers at the same time?" Tom suggested. Forgot his power, to knock things out. This will be good.

"On three." Meg said. "One... Two... Three..." I glared at the monster, using my elements power on it. The dragon went purple, then black. It tried to breathe fire but Will and I pushed it back with his moving power and my wind power. The dragon coughed, it's breathing staggered.

"Lexi! What would happen if I used fire on it?!" I shouted seeing as though there was noises happening, I had to shout over it.

"It'll make it stronger!" She replied, I nodded and used water instead, this has _got_ to work. I focused on it, it was happening, I could tell. I felt a drop of water on my skin, and I focused on the dragon, encouraging it to drop on the dragon. We all stopped what we were doing to see one tiny drop of water, hit the dragon, it cried in pain. I smiled and focused on more.

"Will! I need your help!" I shouted at him. He focused his power on top of the water, pushing it down, he can't actually move the water but the shield he put up is helping me pull it down.

"Sarah! Help!" Will shouted. Sarah started to talk to the spirits to help us. They agreed and floated up towards Earth.

"Meg. Make the dragon move to there." She pointed to a spot below the dripping water. Megan obliged. The dragon went into a trance and moved forward 4 steps, as soon as the water drops hit it, it landed on the floor, whimpering. I could tell the water was making it's way down with Will and Sarah's help. All of a sudden, the water came pouring from above, the dragon whimpered and it was crying in pain, it then drained of all colour and went limp.

"It's not dead unfortunately, it still needs the electricity to die but it's in a coma." She smiled. Then frowned. "Now for _him_." She walked over the dragon and through the doors it was guarding. Behind the doors was him.

"So, kill my guard have you?!" He boomed. Lexi shook her head.

"It's in a coma, get it right. You know as well as I that there are only two ways of killing it." She stated. He glared at her.

"You know more than you let on, young one." He hissed. She nodded. He looked at us. Next thing I knew I was against the wall 10" up from the floor and I couldn't move. "Let's see how well you do without _them._" He challenged her. She looked behind her alarmed and saw that we were stuck. She turned back round and glared at him.

"Let them go." She hissed at him. I looked at Jackie and Jason. Damn. Sarah was in between them. I suddenly had an idea. Most of our powers can be used with our minds. I know mind can. I looked up to get the water to come in.

_It might not work, Mummy. _Lexi thought to me, I looked at her, she was talking to _him_.

_Why not give it a try though? _I thought back. She turned around to look at me while one of his messengers told him something. She nodded once and turned back around. I looked back up to the ceiling and could feel the water running towards us. I needed help.

_I'll tell them Mummy. _Lexi thought. I tried to smile or nod but I couldn't, I could only move my eyes so I looked to the floor then to the ceiling as my nod. I focused my energy back on the water above us and felt a little push, then a big helping push. I wanted to smile, they were all using their powers on the water, it'll be extra strong now.

I saw the first drop of water land on Lexi's head. She looked up annoyed, I widened my eyes as a sorry. She growled quietly and turned back to the devil.

"Go on then, do what you came down here to do. _Lexi._" He sneered.

"You have no right to called me Lexi." She commanded. He raised an eyebrow.

"What should I call you then." He asked in honest curiosity.

"Alexis. Or your worst nightmare." She quoted his words. He glared at her. "NOW!" She screamed in his face. I pulled all the water we'd collected down with the help of my family, straight onto the devil. He screamed in pain and agony, whilst crumbling to the floor. He malted into ashes. Unbelievable. Once his ashes had blew away, my family and the Cullens all dropped to the floor. Obviously, we landed on the floor. I ran over to Lexi and gathered her up in my arms.

"Is he dead?" Emmett asked. Lexi shrugged.

"I don't know." She stated. Emmett pouted.

"Aww, I didn't get to hit anyone." He whined.


	13. Chapter 13

Joan's p.o.v

As I got home after the big fight, I noticed my door was open. I lived in a flat in La Push. I probably know what your thinking, _Why would the wolves let a vampire live on their lands?_ Well, my power is to shape shift into anything from changing my hair colour, to changing into an animal or another species. So to everyone in La Push, I look and smell human. Simple, if I didn't have the vampire smell on me, I can change my scent but not the scent on my clothes at the time, and I've just hugged Beci.

I walked towards the open door and peaked inside, all my valuables were missing. No Way! I've been robbed! How the hell? The sound of a footstep had my head snapping round. I saw them, two guys, both wearing black and balaclavas to hide their identities. One had a Pellet Gun and one had a Bowie Knife, armed and ready.

"You do know this is my house?!" I hissed at them, they took a step back, surprised. I decided I'd scare them before I killed them. You see, I'm not the goody two shoes you've been lead to believe, I do have a bad side to myself.

"Who are you?" I importuned. They looked at each other and nodded. The both turned back to me, weapons raised. I turned towards the door and shut it; I turned back to them.

"Well?" They started towards me. I smiled smugly at them. "Wait." I purred, they skidded to a halt. In my smile, I showed my teeth. One thing I didn't explain with my power is that I can make my teeth Hollywood Vampire looking. Like with fangs. So I did, I grew my teeth, fang like. Their eyes widened as I turned my eye colour my real colour, blood red. They legged it towards the fire escape but I beat them to it.

"Going somewhere?" I purred. The one with the Bowie froze.

"Wha-... What are you?" He stuttered. I went towards him and licked my lips, egging him on.

"Your worst enemy." I said as the other one made a run for the front door. I grabbed the Bowie off the stunned guy and threw it at him. It cut his arm on it's way to the door. The smell of blood had my immediate attention. I grabbed the unarmed guy and threw him against the wall, knocking him unconscious as I walked towards the delicious smelling blood. I backed him against the wall and licked his wound. I took his balaclava off and looked at him. His short blonde hair sticking up all over the place, his brown eyes wide and scared.

_So delicious blood, so scared human. My favourite, _I thought as my teeth sunk into his neck. He whimpered in pain and fright as I sucked him dry. Once I'd finished I snapped his neck even though he was dead already and tossed him aside. I stood and walked over to the other one who was unconscious on the floor.

_Seems a waste to keep him alive, _I thought. I smiled as I knelt down and picked him up. I sat him on the couch, facing his dead friend. Then I slapped him, a bit too hard but it got him awake. He jerked away from me and looked at the corpse on the floor. I took off his hat in time to see a tear in the corner of his eye. Something was drawing me towards this kid. He had long black hair, that was currently messed up, but it was styled in an emo style and bright blue eyes. Needless to say, he was gorgeous.

"What your name?" I said in my most alluring voice. He looked at me, gulped, then looked back down. I realised that I still had my normal eyes and fake fangs. So I changed my appearance.

"Ryan." He whispered. I nodded. "You?" He asked me. Why would he want to know?

"Joan." I stated. He nodded. "How old are you?" I importuned.

"15." Aww, he's so young. "Could you take me home?" He asked. I nodded and stood up. He copied me.

"In my car and tell me where you live." I commanded. As we got in the car, he gulped. "What's wrong?" I asked, honestly comforting. He shook his head, no. The ride there was silence, except for his occasional directions. We When we got there, he got out and went to the door. He knocked on the door and walked inside. _Why did he knock if it's his house?_ I thought. I followed after him and was greeted by an older version of Ryan.

"Hi. I'm Shane." He stated. I nodded and smiled.

"Joan." He winked at me. Nar, I won't feed off of him, yet. I walked towards Ryan and put a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and smiled at me.

"My mum is this way." With that he walked the other way towards, what I believed was the kitchen door. When we walked in the door, the sight of it made me skidded to a halt. His mother was on the kitchen counter, smoking and sniffing some sort of powdery substance. _Drugs!_ How can they live here, with her?!

"Riiiiaaaaannnnnn." She slurred the word. Obviously, she'd been drinking. "Come heeeere nooow!" She tried to be strict but it came out a big noise. Ryan went towards her hesitantly. She reached forward and slapped him. He landed on the floor, I rushed towards him and sat him up.

"She's abusive." I stated. It wasn't a question or an accusation, just a statement. He nodded as I helped him stand. "Your coming with me." I said as Shane walked in the room.

"Shaaaaaneeee! Coome heeeere aaand I'lll slllaaapp the liiife ouuut ooof yooou." She slurred.

"You get hit too?" I importuned. He nodded shyly. "Right, get your most valuable belongings and get the the front door. That's not a question, it's a command. You are not staying here any longer." I told them.

They went and got their stuff and met me at the front door. I opened it and unlocked the car.

"Get in." I told them as I walked back inside. "Look, either you sort yourself out, or I'm taking the kids." I said to her.

"Take them. I didn't want them in the first place." Luckily I got that on record. I smiled as I walked out and drove them to my new place on the outskirts of Port Angeles.

* * *

**A chapter just for you Huffie. lol**

**ly  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Joan's p.o.v

As I pulled up into my new drive, I could feel the boys scrutinizing my home. I shook my head and pulled over the car. I got out and waited for the boys. They got out really slowly, I don't even know why I'm doing this, I should really kill them now. It's not like they're really any use to me, I just have some strange connection to them. And I'm going to find out why.

"_This_ is your house?" Ryan asked, shocked. I raised my eyebrow at him and nodded slowly. Shane was staring at me and laughed at his brother, he then turned back to face me, staring at me. Creepy. I turned and walked inside.

On my left was the stair that went up to the second and third floor of this house, on my right was the living room, it had cream couches and dark brown furniture. There was a cabinet on the far right hand side. It had sliding glass above the cabinet bit, the cabinet bit was in two parts, the top one was below the glass and it opened downward. The second bit of cabinet had two doors that opened outwards. Next to the cabinet was the video stack. It was stacked with millions of videos and DVDs.

I walked forward towards the kitchen, I remembered that humans had to eat so I went to cook dinner for them. I got out the fish and chips out of the freezer and the mushy peas out of the cupboard. I put the fish and chips in the oven and put the mushy peas in a pan to cook. I walked out of the kitchen, over to Shane and Ryan who were stood there looking around the room.

"I'm making you some dinner." I stated, their heads snapped round in surprise, obviously they hadn't heard me coming. Either that or they're afraid of what I might or might not be putting into their food. Ryan nodded and continued expecting the furniture, but Shane kept on staring at me. "What?" I asked, genuinely curious. He shrugged but kept staring. I raised an eyebrow and spin around on my heels to go into the kitchen. When I got in the kitchen, I noticed I left the cooker on and it was bubbling over.

I quickly turned it off and carried on with the other food, setting the table for them. When I was done setting the food on the plate, I turned around to put it on the table and shout the boys but Shane was stood there, smiling at me. I found it a bit creepy but set it on the table anyway. I put the one on the right down first then the one on the left, as I was about to set it down Shane was in front of me, the food in between us. _Oh, how I wish there was no food._ I strangely thought. He smiled at me and took the food from my hands.

"You've been so nice, at least let us do something." As he said us, Ryan walked through the door and smiled at the food. How strange. They both sat down but Ryan moved up a space to let me sit opposite Shane. I smiled and shook my head. He gave me the 'please' look. I sighed and sat.

"Where's your food?" Ryan asked. I may as well tell them the truth if they're going to be living with me.

"I don't eat food." I told them.

"Anorexic." Ryan stated. I furrowed my eyebrows and frowned at him.

"How the hell did you get anorexic from not eating food... Oh! Yeah, Ok." I trailed off quietly. I guess because I've not been around humans for a while, I forgot their little words, like anorexic. I never thought, because humans don't see me feed, that they'd class me as anorexic. Well, I know I'm not.

"What foods do you eat?" Shane asked, trying to get me back into the conversation.

"Can I tell you a secret and you promise not to be scared or run away, or even hate me?" I importuned them. They nodded and promised.

"I'm not human." I admitted. God only know why, but I feel as though I can trust them. Their eyes widened as they took in the information.

"Wha-..." Ryan stuttered as Shane cocked his head to the side and carried on eating.

"What you don't believe me?" I asked Shane, a little annoyed. He nodded.

"Prove it." I glared at him and went over to the cooker and picked it up. Ryan gasped and got up too quickly off his chair, making it fall over. Shane, on the other hand, dropped his knife and fork and froze.

"Proof enough for you?" I asked, feeling slightly better now that they believed me and are scared, it makes it so much more fun. What kind of sadistic vampire am I?! I'll answer, a very cool one. Shane got up and walked over to Ryan, all eyes on me. He stood in front of him. I got what he was trying to say.

"Oh, no. I won't hurt you." I said sweetly in my purr voice, always works. Shocker there, it worked.

"Why did you take us in then?" Shane asked in his so cute scared voice... I'm loosing track of thought, again.

"I took you in because, in some weird way, I care for you. Did your food taste weird at all? No, because I don't want to kill you." I told them as I stood up and walked over to them. Shane believed me and didn't move as I came closer but Ryan did.

"But you killed Brendan." He accused.

"Who?" I asked, curiously.

"Brendan, they other guy in your apartment. The one that you killed." He reminded me.

"Oh, yeah, him." I said as I looked in Shane's eyes, letting him get lost in them, the big deep ocher eyes that were not even mine. "Well I told you, I'm not human. I'm a vampire." I said as Shane came even closer.

* * *

**And another chapter dedicated to Huffie!! *applause*. Anyways, hope i did good?**

**Ly.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

Joan p.o.v

I ran back to La Push while the boys were in school. I enrolled them in Port Angeles High School, Shane told me he was actually 18 not 20 so he wanted to finish his last year. I told them I'd join them half way through the year. I got back to my apartment and noticed the body was still there. No-one had been here, not even the wolves. Weird. So I went in holding my breath, seriously, it stunk. I collected my stuff and put it out into the hall. I went back in and changed my appearance for what I was about to do. I changed my appearance to a tall women with tattoos all over her face and long black hair, I changed my eyes to green. I went into the kitchen after I was done and got the big liquid container from below the sink, it was only there in case I killed someone in my apartment. I'd have to be quick getting out of here though, it could kill me and anyone in this building, I may as well kill them first. I poured the liquid all over the building, the security cameras not seeing what I was doing as I was doing it vampire speed, all they saw was a dry floor then a wet floor.

Once I was done with the liquid, I went to the first floor and knocked on the door, there were only four floors so I had 3 more to go after this one. The door opened, getting my attention back. The person who opened the door was a woman, she had tanned skin and blonde hair, she wore glasses over her brown eyes.

"Can I help you?" She asked me. I nodded.

"You most certainly can." I stated as I walked inside, she didn't offer, I just walked in. She looked offended but closed the door anyway. "Is it just you here?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"My husband is in the other room attending our boy. And my little girls are asleep. Why?" She wondered. I shrugged and went closed.

"Just wondered." I said as I snapped her neck. _Seems a waste to let her blood dry_, I thought as I bent down as sucked her dry. "Hmm." I said as I finished. "That was good." My head scanned the apartment and I saw a door ajar. I walked towards it and peeked inside. There stood a man holding a baby boy at least four years old. I opened the door as the guy put him down, the boy was looking at me so the guy turned around to see what he was looking at. He saw me smiling smugly and guarded his son.

"Who are you?" His voice wavered.

"What's he called? And the baby girls?" I importuned. He narrowed his eyes and answered me.

"Taylor-James; Samantha-Krysti and Sophia-Haley. Why? Who are you? Why do you want to know?" He questioned me.

"No reason." I stated as I stalked forward way too quickly for him to see and killed him, drinking his blood in the process. The little boy screamed.

"Daddy!" He cried. Tears were streaming down his eyes. I walked towards him carefully, he shied away from me. Grieving for his now dead father.

"Its Ok Taylor. Your going to be just fine." He glared at me and my tone of voice. I smiled at him. "Where are your sisters?" I asked, my voice hardening as I talked. He pointed to a door on the other side of the room. I looked at it and went to open it. Inside was a nursery with two cots in it. Inside the cots were twin girls they were about 6months old. They were both wearing white but on one was purple writing saying 'SK' and on the other was pink writing 'SH'. Must be their names. I picked both up and took them into the living room where I moved their mother next to their father. The little boy screamed at me when he saw his mum.

"What did you do?!" He screamed. I placed a hand over his mouth, muffling the noise.

"Do you want to end up the same way?" I said as carefully but menacing as I could. Tears were now covering his face as he shook his head. I picked him up, he started hitting me but stopped when it hurt him. I took him to his sisters and he wriggled out of my arms to go and protect them. I rolled my eyes, kids.

"Stay there." I ordered him as I walked out the door, shutting it behind me. I walked outside and drove my car round the back to the back door. I walked back inside the apartment to see that the boy had done as he was told. I picked the girls up first.

"No please." He begged. I ignored him as he sobbed for his sisters, little does he know I'm not going to kill them. I placed them in my car. _Car seats,_ I thought. I walked around the parking lot trying to find their car, once I did I picked up a stone and threw it at the CCTV camera. Then I turned back to the car and broke in, stealing the car seats. I placed them in my car putting the girls in them. I walked back inside to find the boy holding a knife, once he saw me he ran at me with it. I caught his arm and took the knife out of it. Who knew it would take this long to kill one little family, mind you, I'm trying to kidnap the kids.

"Come on. And who taught you to use knives?" I asked, he didn't answer. I walked him outside and placed him in his car sear. He looked relieved and angry. Relieved that his sisters were Ok. Angry because I'd just killed their parents and was taking them away. I shut the door and walked back inside. There was a tank of liquid in the cupboard so I tipped it all over the floor. I then went up a floor to family number two and knocked on the door.

No-one answered. Must not be in. One family that gets to live. I went up to level three and knocked on the door, I heard the TV so someone must be in. A Goth teenager opened the door.

"What?" She asked. I barged in, annoyed that it's taking so long. "Hey!" She exclaimed. Inside was a family of three. The girl at the door and two others. All Emo/Goth. I quickly snapped their necks, leaving the blood as I was way too full. I searched the apartment for the liquid, it was there already on the floor covering a body. "What the hell?" I asked myself. I turned over the body and it was a pizza delivery guy. I raised an eyebrow and took the rest of the liquid to spread around. When I was finished I ran back out to my car and peaking inside. The girls were asleep and the boy was sat there, staring at the floor, looking really sad. I felt sorry for what I'd just done and what I was about to do. I opened the car door as quietly as I could without disturbing the girls and got the box of matches out of the glove compartment. I walked back inside and got my bag. I put it in the car and got in.

I drove around the front to where I'd ended the trail of liquid. I lit a match and threw it at the petrol and drove off as quickly as I could. When I reached the end of the road, I looked back and saw the whole building erupt in flames. I then looked at Taylor.

"I'm so sorry." I apologised as I started the car again and drove back to PA. Thank god the boys were still in school.

* * *

**I know, i was so mean in this chapter. I'm so sorry but thats the story.**

**Ly,**

**GLE  
**


	16. Chapter 16

Joan p.o.v

I felt so bad for doing that, but it had to be done. I couldn't just burn my floor, it would have spread anyway. As I pulled into my drive, Taylor nodded off. His brown hair falling messily over his forehead and blue eyes closing slowly. I shut off the car and got out. I left the kids in the car while I sorted the house out. I put away all the harmful things and made the couch as comfy as it could be (which is very comfy). I then went to the car and got Samantha out, I put her on the couch and got Sophia out next. When I went to get Taylor out my phone rang. Its a Samsung SGH G600. I looked at the screen, it wasn't a number I recognised.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello, is this Mrs. Rivers?" The voice said.

"Yes." I said nervously, only a few people knew I was married and I was scared that this person, with a posh voice, knew I was.

"Mrs. Rivers, we have a puppy here with your name on it. Your husband came in yesterday and told us to hold it for you. When would you like to come and collect it?" Puppy? I already have a dog at my apartment... that's been burned down in the fire. Oh S**T!!!! I killed my own dog. My eyes widened as I took in the truth of what I'd just done.

"I'll come and collect it at 4:30." That gives me enough time to talk to Shane and Ryan.

"Ok, Mrs. Rivers. Thank you." Then she hung up. I sunk to my knees. I killed Fido. Why did he get me a dog? I have to talk to him, I checked my watch, 2:15pm. I have 1hr and 15mins till the boys come home.

I got up and took Taylor inside. I set him on the couch next to the twins and walked into the kitchen. I sat on the side and took my phone out and called him.

"Hello Joan." He said as soon as he answered.

"Barney, why did you get me a dog?" I asked. He laughed.

"I still love you, you know. I'd do anything to make you happy." I looked down.

"Look, we've had this conversation before Barney. I want a divorce."

"I'm not signing anything. I want to be with you." I sighed and took the phone away from my ear. I bit my lip. "At least let me see you." He mumbled. I put the phone back to my ear.

"No. Just please leave me alone. I don't want to see you." I heard his intake of breath.

"I will see you again, you can't run from me forever Joan." He said as I hung up on him. I shut the phone and looked down. He's right, I can't run from him forever. I just don't want him around Beci or anyone else for that matter.

I looked at my watch. 3:00pm, I have half an hour until they get here. I walked back into the living room so find the girls wide awake; scared and Taylor stood next to them, muttering reassurances. As he saw me walk in, he stood alert, tense. I looked in the mirror and saw the girl who kidnapped them. My eyes widened as I took in his fear. I walked outside the back door and changed back to the normal me. I then walked in the front door. Taylor looked up, and sighed in relief that it wasn't the other me.

"Hi. I'm Joan." I said to him as I sat next to his sisters, pulling him in front of me. "What's your name?" I asked him to get in his good books. He looked down in a sad pout.

"My name is Taylor-James Murray." He whispered to me. "My friends call me TJ." He told me.

"Who are they?" I asked, pointing to the girls. He touched 'SK' lightly.

"This is Samantha-Krysti Murray. We call her Sammy." He then pointed to 'SH'.

"That's Sophia-Haley Murray. We call her Hails." He stroked their faces. "Where is my Mummy and Daddy?" He asked me. I looked down.

"Let me ask you a question first. What happened to them?" I wanted to know what he knew.

"Daddy was hugging me when the door opened and the woman came in. Daddy put me down and she turned his neck and I heard a snapping sound, then she put Mummy next to Daddy and got the twins and brought us here." He finished with an angry voice.

"All I know is that your Mummy and Daddy were in a fire, your home burnt down." He looked up shocked and looked down upset.

"Were do we go then." He asked.

"You can stay here if you want. This is my house, I have plenty of room for you." I suggested. He looked up and smiled.

"I like you, but I don't want that woman to come back." He asked.

"She won't come back, promise." I promised. He smiled a bit and nodded. Three things happened right then. One: The boys came home. Two: The girls woke up. And Three: Barney appeared.

_Great, just great._


	17. Chapter 17

Rebecca p.o.v

_2 weeks later_

Lexi and I were walking towards the park, she wanted to meet some new people, being cooped up in the house was really annoying her. As she ran off to the climbing frame, I sat next to all the other Mums. I wasn't worried, Lexi's half-devil, why should I be worried? I think she can handle herself. Lately, her powers have kicked in so she's been trying to control it. She's doing really well. As I sat down, all the mothers looked up at me. I raised my eyebrow and looked down, not fitting in at all.

"New here?" Someone said. I looked at them, it seemed the brunette next to me said it. I nodded shyly and looked at Lexi. She followed my gaze. I heard her murmur 'How the hell can she look so good with a baby that age.' I rolled my eyes as Lexi looked up and gave her a confused look, she then looked at me with her head cocked to the side.

"I'll explain later." I whispered to her at vampire speed. I knew she'd get it, her hearing was better than vampires. She nodded to me and walked over to a boy that looked around four. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. He was cute. I decided to stretch out my hearing to hear them.

"I'm Lexi." She greeted him. He smiled.

"I'm TJ." He replied. "Do you want to play on the frame with me?" He asked her. She nodded and smiled. He held out his hand and she took it. Aww, so cute. They ran off towards the frame. A woman with red hair sat down next to me. She turned away from me but still watching her kid. I think she was watching TJ. I turned towards her.

"Hi, I'm Beci. My little girl is playing with your boy, right?" She looked at me briefly.

"Yeah." She stated quietly and then turned away again. _Ok, strange,_ I thought. I looked back over to Lexi to see that she was running towards us, along with TJ. When she got to us, she skidded to a halt as she took in the person next to me. She looked at TJ and nodded towards her. He nodded back. She then came over to me.

"Mummy, that's TJ's Mum." She whispered to me so only I could hear. I nodded.

"I thought so, not very sociable." I whispered at a high speed. I caught the woman next to me give me an evil glance. _She couldn't have heard that, could she?_ I asked myself, I've been doing that a lot lately.

"Can we go home now?" She asked me. I nodded as I got up.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

When we got home, I decided to ring Joan. I've not seen her in weeks. Lexi ran inside and went straight to Matt, who was sitting on the couch watching a film, I couldn't be bothered to find out which one. I walked over to them and sat on Matt's knee.

"How was the park?" He asked, not paying attention to us but his eyes fixed on the TV.

"You sound like a guy who's wife has just come home from work and is bored with her." He looked at me and raised his eyebrows at me. "What? I'm stating the truth." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap.

"That would never happen." He said sincerely, like he actually meant it. I looked into his eyes to decipher the truth. He meant it. I smiled at him and kissed his nose, I then got up to see Lexi stood there, hands over eyes. I walked passed her and ruffled her hair. She looked up and smiled slightly. I rolled my eyes and walked to my phone. I got it out and called Joan's home line.

"Hello." A male voice answered the phone.

"Who's this?" I asked. He laughed.

"Aren't I suppose to ask that question?" He joked.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm calling for Joan." I hinted.

"She went out to the park with TJ." TJ? TJ?! _TJ!!_ Joan can change appearance. TJ at the park. Male voice on the phone. I can put two and two together. Wow.

"Where is your house located?" I put on my posh voice to sound more weird. He laughed as he got the joke.

"We are in Port Angeles. Number 29, Cactus Lane." He told me.

"Got it." I hung up. I got in my car with Lexi and drove to the park, I slowed to a crawl as I neared. I watched as TJ and, what I believed was, Joan get into a Dodge Calibre and drive off. I turned the car invisible and discreetly drove after them. We arrived, two minutes later, at 29 Cactus Lane. She got out and went inside. I parked the car around the corner, turning it visible again. I got out and went round to Lexi's door and helped her out. We walked around the corner and knocked on the door. The door opened revealing a guy in his teens, black hair, emo style and blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm here to see Joan." He nodded and held the door open for me. I walked inside holding Lexi's hand.

"TJ!" She shouted, noticing him in the living room. She let go of my hand and ran over to him.

"Lexi!" He replied, happy to see her. They hugged and went to the little girls sat on the couch. "This is Sammy and this is Hails."

"Joan?" I shouted, knowing she would hear me and would have heard that. She appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Care to explain?"


	18. Chapter 18

Rebecca p.o.v

After Joan told me everything I got up and walked over to the kids. I knelt down face to face with Lexi. I knew she had heard everything, even though it was at vampire level and very fast. Just so the teen boys, who she said were Shane and Ryan, couldn't hear.

"She did that?" Lexi asked, shocked. I nodded, she gulped. "Why?" I shrugged.

"I don't know." I bit my lip as Lexi walked over to TJ and took his hand. Standing in between him and Joan.

"Why?" She whispered. Joan looked down.

"I just had to." She stated. A knock at the door had my immediate attention. Ryan walked over to it and opened it. At the door was a guy with sleek black hair with bright blue eyes. I gasped. It's Barney from Joan's story, but also from my past.

"You." I stated. "Your the one who changed me." I glared at him, he tore his eyes away from Joan to look at me. His eyes widened as he took in my stance and appearance.

"Ah, yes. I remember you. Rebecca Anderson, from the 1800's. I turned you to get Joan here to come out of the shadows. Your shadows." I burrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "You see, I'd been watching Joan for years. I wanted her. And everywhere you went, she went. I planned on killing you but the stupid Volturi stopped me. Isn't that how they know about you dear?" He questioned. My jaw dropped in shock.

"How dare you! I was nearly killed! Although, I do have to thank you for giving me this life. It's the best gift ever. But still, why did you want Joan?" I asked. He laughed a single humourless laugh, like he did all those years ago.

"Vampires know when their one true love is near them. You have a husband, correct? Well, how did you know you loved him? It was love at first sight, wasn't it? The same with me and Joan. Except, she doesn't love me back, yet." He finished evilly. Joan walked over to me and the kids.

"I do not, and will never love you. You ruined my life, you pushed me so much, that I went and actually joined the Volturi-" I gasped.

"Your one of them." I interrupted her. She shook her head.

"Not any more. I left them and their vile ways, but I can never drink animal blood again, it's like my allergy. That's why I have to change my eye colour." Her saying that made me look at Barney.

"Why are your eyes blue?" He narrowed his eyes at me. But answered anyway.

"My power, I have the power to control the weather." He stated. _No match for me then_. I rolled my eyes at the fighting side of me. Emmett would be proud. "Why?" I shrugged. All of a sudden, three vampires knocked down the door and part of the wall around it. Landing in the room, crouched in fighting stance.

"You're going to fix that." Shane said, I'm guessing he's use to vampires. The middle vampire stood up straight, glaring at Shane.

"We fix nothing." He hissed. "I'm Felix. These are Demetri and Jane. We are from the Volturi. Which of you have exposed yourselves to humans?" He importuned.

"Well, seeing as though there is only six vampires in the room and three of which have just broken down the door, I'm guessing it's one of the other three." Barney said sarcasticly. The little one, Jane, glared at him with a smile on her face. _Oh no,_ My subconscious said, _Her power_. I remembered. The next thing I knew, Barney was on the floor, writhing in pain. I figured I'd let him suffer for what he did to me. Pity I wasn't the only one in the room, Joan had ran up to him, grabbed him and pulled him away from the pain. I sighed, that girl is way too nice.

I turned towards Lexi and knelt down to her height. I grabbed her hand and put it on the twins', she had already got a hold of TJ. Once they were all holding hands, I teleported them to my house. I knew Lexi would tell them what was happening. When I looked up, everyone in the room was looking at me. The Volturi guards with wide eyes, shocked. Joan and the guy smiling at the safety I was providing the kids. The Felix guy stalked towards me.

"Very powerful gift you have. We would like you to join us." I raised an eyebrow.

"Like I haven't already had that proposal. I don't want to join you. So do me a favour and tell your boss, Aro, that I don't want to join. Get him _off_ my back." I threatened. Jane glared at me, her power working it's way towards me. I summoned air and made a whirlwind around them, distracting Jane. I ran over to Joan and took her hand. She took Barney's while Ryan took mine.

"Shane!" Joan screamed, I sneaked a look at him. He was way too focused on the wind to realise what we were doing.

"I can't hold it for long!" I shouted over the noise. I felt Ryan let go of my hand and run at Shane. He grabbed him and pulled him over to us, once Shane had my hand and Ryan had his, the wind deteriorated. I teleported out of there as Demetri ran forward. In the middle of the teleportation, I felt a tug but dismissed it as teleporting more than two people. Once we had got to my house, I felt my knees give way and I landed on the floor on them, head in hands.

"Beci!" Matt shouted for me to get up. It was too late, I had already sunk into unconsciousness.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

I woke up to someone shaking me.

"Mummy. Mummy! Wake up!" Lexi screamed, scared. I sat up in a flash, hugging her. I looked up smiling but my smile disappeared as I realised someone was missing.

"Where's Ryan?" I asked. I could have sworn I teleported him here.

"Beci, when you teleported off, Demetri ran forward and grabbed him as you were teleporting. They got him." Joan told me sullenly. That was the tug I witnessed. I stood up way too quickly, eyes wide and jaw open, gasping.

"No." I whispered. Joan nodded. I looked around the room to see Shane in the corner on the platform. Just sat there, arms wrapped around knees, head in knees. I walked over to him, he looked up at my approach. I sunk down next to him and put an arm around him.

"I'm sorry." I apologised. He faced me, tears in his eyes. He tried to blink them away but he couldn't.

"It's not your fault, you were just trying to get us away from there. You didn't know." As he was saying that, he looked back down. "They won't kill him will they?" I shook my head at his question.

"I'll get him back. I promise."


	19. Chapter 19

Demetri p.o.v

I watched as Felix got out his lighter. I'm very proud of myself, as they were teleporting out, I grabbed him and pulled him out of the mist surrounding them. The force of the pull knocked him unconscious, so we started debating what to do with him. I said turn him. Jane said slice him to bits and give him back piece by piece. Felix said burn him and the house. As you can tell, he won.

He brought the now lit lighter closer to the despicable creature we call a human and smiled my evil grin. How dare they tell humans about us?! It's completely against our way of nature! All of a sudden, a male vampire appeared from the whole in the wall and jumped forward towards the human.

It all happened in one swift movement, but my enhanced vision caught it all. The vampire ran for the human, but Felix was too close. The flame of the lighter brushed the vampires skin and set of fire immediately. The vampire landed on the human, setting them both on fire. It then very quickly spread to the carpet and walls. Wanting to keep my life, I turned around and ran out of the house. Sensing Felix and Jane behind me, I ran faster. Never once turning around.

* * *

Joan p.o.v

We all watched as Beci put her arm around Shane. I knew the Volturi, most people in this room did. I knew they would either kill him or change him. Either way, his fate was settled. I went to put my head on Barney's shoulder and nearly fell over. I looked up to see where he was and couldn't find him. I scanned the room for him and couldn't see him anywhere. I looked down as I felt someone pull on my trouser leg. It was Lexi, I picked her up and she nuzzled into my neck.

"He's gone to save Ryan." She whispered, I pulled her back and looked at her wide eyes. She nodded. I put her down and whispered "Thanks" to her.

"Barney's gone to get Ryan. He'll be killed, they both will." I said frantically. Once I'd said it, they all gasped. Beci got up and walked quickly to the door. When she got there, she turned around and looked at us.

"You coming?" She asked, we all started towards the door after her.

Beci was driving her Volvo, with Me, Jackie, Thomas, Matt and herself in it. Will took his Jaguar, with Meg, Jason, Sarah and himself riding it. Lexi stayed at home with Shane, Taylor, Sammy and Hails. I looked at the speedometer, 185mph. We're going at incredible high speeds to get there faster, I suggested to my blank mind. Oh yeah.

As Beci came closer to my home, I saw smoke coming from around my area. I felt my eyes widen and mouth drop open. No, no, no, no, NO! I pleaded with myself. She rounded the corner to my road and my suspicions were correct. My house was on fire!!! I screamed. Ryan. Barney. My stuff. To park, Beci made the car skid in a circle only to stop right next to the curb. I'd never be able to do that as long as I live, which is a very long time. I jumped out and ran forward. I would have carried on but I'm a vampire, and that fire. Not good. I peaked to the side as Beci came up next to me. She looked at me and nodded. She then turned her attention back to the house and put her hands out. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Next, she opened her eyes and water was summoned through the Earth, into her body (you could see the blue glow around her, representing the water) and out her hands. The water was so powerful that the fire was put out in no time. Once out Beci started swaying. While Matt caught her and lay her down on the floor, I started to walk forward to the house.

"No." A hoarse whisper spoke. I turned around to see it was Beci that had spoken. Putting that fire out had made her loose her voice. "Don't." She started to get up. When on her feet, she looked a little less pale and a little more normal, but not quite.

"Why?" I asked. She shook her head and pointed to me, and then my feet. A signal to make me stay where I was. Then she staggered inside the house. I looked at Matt, he was way too focused on the door, awaiting Beci to emerge from it. I then looked at the rest of the family. Will and Meg were talking to a random human across the road. I think they must have seen Beci and the water. Jackie and Jason were each with their partner, just hugging. The sound of unnecessary coughing made me whip around. Beci was having a coughing fit. She must have something stuck in her throat, literally. Once she stopped coughing, she looked up at me.

"Sorry, just had to check there was no more fire." She said in her normal voice. That must have been the coughing fit. I blinked once, trying to take that in. She mustn't have seen the bodies, because they were probably burnt away. I ran inside and automatically fell to my knees. Everything was burnt, and I mean everything. The carpet was the worst, in the far corner of this room was a pile of ashes. _Ashes._ Ryan and Barney!

"Beci." I whispered out, not trusting myself to talk while dry sobbing. She knelt down beside me and hugged me. I returned the hug. "I need you to do something for me." She pulled back a bit to look at me.

"What ever you want." She said so sincerely. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I want to get away from here for a while, with Shane, Taylor and the twins. Will you get Matt to go to the animal shelter and pick up the dog Barney got me, it's under Mrs. Rivers." I looked down as I said this.

"You married Barney?" She asked, I could tell she had a slight smile on her face.

"Yeah. Ages ago." I paused for a minute or two. "Beci, I need you to do something else for me."

"What is it?" She asked.

"I need you to make me cry." She nodded.

I felt so human; vulnerable and alone as that one single tear escaped my eye and ran down my cheek.

* * *

**Are you crying Huffie?**

**I don't even know why i'm posting this chapter because of what you were like at school. I really shouldn't but i have other readers.**

**Hellooo, to you out there, this was a very emotional chapter to write because i loved Barney. Thank god it wasn't Shane i killed because i based him off Tom Welling, uno the fit guy.**

**Ly, Georgie  
**


	20. Chapter 20

Rebecca p.o.v

"Mummy." Lexi whispered from beside me, I looked down and picked her up. "Thanks." She said and hugged me. She turned her head away from the madness around us and nuzzled into my neck. I scanned the area, not looking for anyone, just watching. I saw Matt coming towards us, he then wrapped his arms around both of us.

"Can you believe it?" He asked me. I shook my head, I really couldn't. She was actually doing what she said she would. And I'm scared for her. I passed Lexi to Matt and walked towards her.

"Joan, why are you doing this?" I asked her. She turned around with Demon in her arms. He was a Siberian Husky with big brown eyes.

"I told you, I have to get away for a while." She said, putting the dog down. She then came over to me and embraced me in a hug. "I won't be gone long. Just a couple of years."

"_Years!_" I whined. "I want you to stay though. You do know your taking Taylor and the Twins away from Lexi. She isn't going to be happy about this." I pointed out. She sighed.

"Beci, _you_ are the one who doesn't want me to move. _They_ are young. They won't remember." I shook my head stubbornly.

"Lexi will remember and you know it." I said through gritted teeth, I really don't know why I was acting like this. She's my best friend and she's leaving. I left her once now she's returning the favour. I blinked twice and sighed.

"Do you give up now?" She said to my sigh. I shook my head. She bit her lip. "I have to leave. Please just let me." I gulped.

"Where's Taylor?" I little voice said, shocking me. Not being able to hear her is really annoying me. I looked down to see Lexi smiling at Joan all innocently.

"He's in the car." She stuttered, loosing all coherent thoughts. I was like that the first time she pulled that face too, I thought. Once she had skipped off to the car, Joan came back to sanity and watched after her with wide eyes and an ajar mouth.

"How-..." She started. I shook my head. She ran her hand through her hair then hugged me. "I'll miss you." She said.

"Ok, just do me a favour." She nodded. "Leave tomorrow. Lets spend the day together. The whole family. Playing baseball. Cullens and everything." I suggested. Her eyes lit up.

"What are we waiting for?!"

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

It was two teams of eight and Joan was Umpire with Lexi, she wanted to play. Carlisle and I were the 'captains' of the team. So, we got the first bat. I put my hand above the red line half way. Carlisle put his hand above mine, mind above his. We did this until I put my hand on the top, signalling that my team would be fielding.

On the fielding team was: Esme, Bella, Rosalie, Matt, Jackie, Sarah, Tom and myself. I'm the one with the wicked curve ball so I was pitching. Tom was catching. Matt, Esme and Sarah were the outfielders. Rose, Jackie and Bella were the infielders.

On the batting team was: Edward, Emmett, Jason, Meg, Will, Ali, Jasper and Carlisle. Carlisle was first to bat so he stepped up onto home base and took his stance. The rest waited back. I stepped up onto the pitchers mould, waiting for the signal of the thunder to come.

"It's time." Alice said, as if on cue the thunder erupted. I smiled as everyone adjusted them. I was just about the throw when I remembered something.

"Err, Will?" I reminded. He nodded and made the play button go down on the massive boom box we had.

_BOOM_

_Here comes the..._

_BOOM_

_Here comes the..._

_BOOM_

_Y'all don't really want it now_

_BOOM_

I shook my head. Trust Emmett and Tom to pick that song, I swear to god, those two are bound to give me a migraine. I got the ball in my right hand and put them both behind my head, I lifted my left leg and kicked it up in the air. As I was bringing my left leg down I threw the ball at Carlisle. When I said I had the wicked curve ball, I wasn't joking. The ball went out of my hand and curved as right as it would go before it collided with Carlisle's bat. Once the thunderous sound had been made, Carlisle started running around the bases. The ball was going too far up and outwards. They'll never be able to get it. I looked around and took an intake of breath. Because of my elements power, the ball came back towards us. I smiled as Rose caught it and touched the base, right as Carlisle skidded to it.

"YOUR OUT!" Joan screamed as Lexi was looking at me with an eyebrow raised. I smiled falsely.

_Did we say you could use your powers?_ She asked in my mind.

_Did you say we couldn't?_ I pointed out. She smiled and shook her head. I looked around the field to see Edward glaring at me. I smiled and continued the game.

Jasper was up next and he twirled the bat around his fingers for a second then took his stance. When he collided the bat with the ball, it flew off into the woods. I pursed my lips as I teleported the ball into Jackie's hands as she was the nearest to it. I heard her intake of breath then her laugh as she realised I was using my powers. We got Jasper out. I looked at Edward, he was glaring at me so forcefully. I smiled and then shrugged.

The game continued like this for the rest of the day. They would hit it very hard and I would use my powers to bring it back. Once Matt froze it so Sarah could get it. When we were batting and I was up. I made the ball invisible as I was running round. It shocked them I'll tell you that. They were so dumbfounded. Overall, we won. Obviously.

Once dawn came around, the game had ended and we were just lying on the ground. Lexi was lying in between Rose and I, asleep. Joan was on the other side of me while I was lying on Matt. We were all watching as the sun came out from behind the clouds. As if it was planned, we all sparkled. I looked at Lexi to see if she had been disturbed by the light but she just slept there soundly asleep with Rose looking at her with wonder.

The sound of panting and footsteps made me sit up. I teleported into the woods ready to meet what was coming, I defiantly knew it wasn't a human. But it smelled like one. Coming out of the branches was a big Wolf and a vampire. Although, she didn't look like a vampire. The eyes were a big give away.

"Who are you?" I asked with authority in my voice.

"I'm Nessie and this is Jacob. Are my parents here?" Understanding crossed my face.

"You must be Bella and Edward's child." She nodded. "Come." I said walking through the trees. Once back in the field, Bella and Edward gasped and came running towards us. Nessie did the same except ran towards them. I teleported back to Matt as he had not moved an inch. I watched as all the Cullens got up to hug Nessie.

"Beci. I have to go." Joan said, getting up.

"No." I pleaded, getting up as well. She nodded and hugged me.

"I have to. I'll be back soon." She promised in a whisper, releasing me. I took an intake of unneeded breath and nodded. A gust of wind flowed through the clearing, I blinked and looked to my right. When I looked back, she was gone. I sunk back down into Matt's lap.

"Hey, Beci. How about another game? _Without_ powers?" Edward challenged with a raised eyebrow. I nodded and got up. I looked to my right where Joan was, then to my left, where family and friends were. I sighed and walked left. Choosing to let Joan have her way and take some time to grieve.

She'll be back soon. She promised.

* * *

**Don't you dare think I'm finished yet!**

**There's more to come.**

**Ly, Georgie....**

**xx  
**


	21. Chapter 21

Rebecca p.o.v

I loved the feeling of boiling hot water drip against my ice cold skin. I loved the feeling and smell of the apple shampoo I was rinsing into my soft reddish brown hair. It's been 10 years. 10 years since Nessie and Jacob came home. 10 years since Rose and I became best friends. 10 years since Ryan and Barney got killed by the Volturi. 10 years since I've seen or heard from Joan.

Let me update you on what has happened. We moved from Forks to a place in England called Cambridge. It's a small little town that rains a lot too. We also go to a school called Ely College. It's really annoying because it's not even a College. It's a high school. It goes from age 11 to 18. And it's like:-

Year 7 = 11-12 years old.

Year 8 = 12-13.

Year 9 = 13-14.

Year 10 = 14-15.

Year 11 = 15-16.

Year 12 = 16-17.

Year 13 = 17-18.

How weird is that?! So, Alice, Sarah and Bella enrolled as Year 10's because they'd get away with it, they're small. Matt, Edward and I enrolled as Year 11's. Both sets of Twins (Jackie and Jason, Rose and Jasper) enrolled as Year 12's. Emmett and Tom enrolled as Year 13's, being as muscular as they are, they'd never get away with anything younger. And Lexi, being the actual age, started in Year 7. She's now 11 and a half; going into her first year of high school. Her hair is now dark blonde and half way between her shoulder and her elbow. Her bright blue eyes and innocent smile are still the same.

I jumped out of the shower, literally, and dried myself off. I threw on some black skinny jeans and a black v-neck top with white swirls with the black trainers. I had my wedding band and engagement ring on so I put on my favourite necklace. Alice chose that moment to walk in the room.

"Ooh." She squealed dancing over to me. "Love the outfit. Did I teach you or what?"

"Or what." I answered too low for her, but apparently she heard and glared at me. "Sheesh Ali, you do know it's four in the morning. Lexi is still asleep." She rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I love the necklace. The family crest. Nice choice." With that she skipped out the room. I looked in the full length mirror and smiled. My reddish brown hair falling to just beneath my shoulders. I did have blonde hair with black streaks 10 years ago, but 5 years ago, the girls and I had a spa day out and I changed my hair colour then. My eyes are still the same, with the exception of the colour change of the powers. I lifted my right hand and touched the family crest. It is made up of a bat, an upside-down star and a red droplet looking garnet. Don't ask, it was Emmett and Tom's idea. A couple of months after Joan left, my family moved to Australia with the Cullens. There we became one big happy family.

Tom's pranks became more annoying with the help of Emmett, they now own cricket, baseball, football and basketball teams. They _own_ them. They even own a gym. Jackie's shopping trips have become the _whole_ family going thanks to Alice _and_ they have opened their own fashion line, worldwide. Jason has produced more songs and has even formed a band thanks to Edward. In the band is: Jason, Edward, Matt and Jasper. Matt is lead vocals. Edward is back vocals/lead piano. Jason is drums. Jasper is lead guitar. They are actually very good. They've sold over 5 million albums in 5 years. Matt and Jasper have each wrote two international books each. Our big mansion now has _two_ libraries thanks to Bella and Sarah owning publishing. Carlisle and Will now own a couple of hospitals. Esme and Meg own restaurants all over the country. And as for Rose, Lexi and I. Well, Rose is now Lexi's Godmother/Auntie. Rose and I own a car company as well as working as Actresses and Models. When Lexi was 4, I had to take her into a photo shoot and they thought she was so cute that they did a family shoot with Lexi, Rose and myself. It was on the front of Vogue's magazine the next day. She does a shoot every so often. Rose chose that moment to walk in.

"Jonny called. We all have a shoot at 4 tomorrow." Jonny is our manager. "He also got us an audition for a film. It's based off some book. Lexi has a runway shoot next week. Jake and Nessie came up with a new car - 79EM." Jake is the manager for our RAB car company and Nessie is the designer for our car. Jake designs the engines. "Sales have gone up thanks to the auto-flyer we created." I smiled. You see, this is why the family is wadded. We have done so well, it's unbelievable. Teams and Gyms. Fashion industries/line. A band. Authors. Publishers. Hospitals. Restaurants. And Actresses/Models and a car company. No wonder we own over 8 mansions.

"Right, thanks. Shall we go over the designs for the 79EM?" I suggested, she nodded.

A couple of hours later Matt and Emmett came into the room, loudly, they were both talking at the top of their voices, at the same time.

"Guys. Guys! What do you want?!" Rose very nearly screamed. I laughed, shaking my head.

"We just came to tell you that it's 6:30. We have our first day of school today. And Alice wants you to get Lexi up so she can give her 'the ultimate makeover'." Emmett finished, sighing. I groaned, don't get me wrong, Lexi loves Alice's makeovers. We all do. But 6:30. A bit too early. I pushed all those thoughts into the back of my head and walked into Lexi's room which was down the hall.

"Time to get up sweetie." I said, she opened her eyes, got up then walked into her en suite. Groaning all the way about how she didn't want to go to school.

* * *

Lexi p.o.v

After hours of an endless makeover, I looked gorgeous. I'm not being pigheaded or anything, but every single one of my family members told me so. In Mum's Volvo, it was: Mum, Dad, Rose, Emmett and I. In Edwards Volvo, it was: Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper. In Tom's spare Ford Galaxy, it was: Tom, Sarah, Jackie, Jason, Nessie and Jacob. When we parked, I jumped out and started walking towards the big open office looking thing. Everyone was lining up outside it so I guessed it was where we get our timetables.

Mum and Dad were on my left, Rose and Emmett were on my right and everyone else were behind us. Once we got to the office, I lined up in the Year 7 line and got my timetable. I met back up with my family and hugged goodbye as the bell went for Science.

After Science, I had French. I grew up around the world, and with vampires, so I already knew most languages. Next, I had Maths and I.T. They flew by in a blur. Before I knew it, it was lunch. I walked out of I.T and round the corner.

_Ooh, baby don't you know I suffer?_

_Oh, baby can't you heard me moan?_

_You caught me under false pretences_

_How long before you let me go?_

I reached my hand into my pocket and pulled out my phone. It was a text message.

To: Lexi.

From: Auntie Alice

_Hot guy in 3... 2... 1..._

_BANG!_ I couldn't believe it. If you looked at a flashback, all you would see is me looking at my message and walking. Then you see a really fit guy walk round the corner not looking. And we walk right into each other.

"Oh, I'm sorry." A deep, luscious voice apologised. I looked up and saw the hot guy Alice was on about.

"It's Ok. Hi, I'm Lexi." I greeted. He smiled, it reached his deep blue eyes. I swear I've seen them before.

"Hi, I'm-..."He started but got interrupted by a ginger vampire coming up to us.

"Come on." She said sternly. "Now." She growled. I growled at her, living with vampires and being half demon, I get to do those things, same with the fast running. She glared at me and dragged _him_ away. I pouted as I headed to my family, I didn't even get to find out his name.

* * *

**The song is 'supermassive black hole' by Muse.**

**Like it? or not? **

**Ly, Georgie... xx  
**


	22. Chapter 22

Lexi p.o.v

"Bummer isn't it?" Alice asked as I slammed my food tray on the table. I nodded and sat down.

"Did you see his name?" I asked hopefully. She smiled apologetic.

"No sor-..." She started to say but she went all blank, kind of like when she has a vision.

"Alice?" Jasper said. She gasped and then squealed. We were all looking at her expectantly, except of course the Twins and Uncle Edward. "Alice, what did you see hunnie?" Jasper said as he calmed her down.

"You'll see in a minute or two." She said excitedly. I sighed. Alice and her secrets. I picked up my apple and bit into it. All of a sudden, everyone at my table looked up towards the door behind me and growled. I raised an eyebrow, put down my apple and turned around. There at the door was the ginger vampire I saw earlier. She was looking at us, glaring more like. She tore her glare away from us to scan the cafeteria. Her gaze landed on someone on the other side of the room. She danced over there, our gaze following her the whole way.

_She's definitely part of the Volturi, but the question is, Why is she here?_ Jason thought to us.

_When Lexi was talking to that guy, she was very protective of him, like he was hers. And not the lovers way, the way as in she owns him, literally._ Alice told us. I looked towards the people she was with, it was the guy from before and a girl with brown curly hair. They didn't look like vampires, but then again, there is always the ones with the powers to change appearances. The guy I met earlier looked up and our eyes met. He smiled the big grin I loved. Wait, I loved?

_Lexi has a boyfriend, Lexi has a boyfriend._ Emmett and Tom sang simultaneously. I glared at them.

_You guys do know that I can use other peoples powers..._ I started to threaten to them in my mind but I got interrupted in my train of thought. I mean, how can you get interrupted in your thoughts, but I did, I got interrupted by Alice.

_Oh my god! Lexi your a genius. Lexi, you can see if those people are really vampires and if that woman from the Volturi has a dangerous power. _Alice finished with a big grin.

_Why the hell are we talking in our minds?_ Tom asked. Seriously, he has a memory like a sieve. _Oi!_ I smiled cheekily.

_Lexi, please._ They all pleaded with me. I rolled my eyes.

_Fine! If you all shut up._ Jackie and Jason let go of each other's hands in a symbol of honour. Other words, they won't let any of my family talk to me while I'm working. I looked at them and concentrated on the ginger. All of sudden a gust of invisible wind went straight threw my head. I gasped and spun around. There were 12 people sat with me at my table. All of which were very pale and had golden eyes. I stood up, backing away.

"Who... Who are you?" I asked the strangers. They all narrowed their eyes at me.

"Lexi?" A reddish brown haired woman said standing up too. I backed further away. In the corner of my eye I saw a family of three stand up too. One had ginger hair and was smirking, she also had the pale skin these strangers had. One had brown curly hair and pale skin as well. The last was a boy, he had dark brown/black hair and bright blue eyes, he was staring right at me.

"Lexi." He whispered as though he was remembering something, or someone. Amazingly, I hear him. One, he was across the room and Two, he whispered. I shouldn't have heard that. It's not natural, it's not human.

"Who are you?" I asked, scared. Only then I noticed the room was empty. I looked around and noticed we were in a school, the bell must have gone. Just then, the big burly brown haired one, the bronze haired one and the calm looking one stood up. As if by magic, they were on the other side of the room, each had a grip on the three people. I felt someone approach me so I whipped my head around and growled. _I_ growled. What am I? It was a guy with dark brown hair coming toward me with his hand up in a peace signing. Then he clenched his fists and opened them. It was as if everything had frozen, yet I could still hear.

"She's acting like she can't remember." Someone said.

"She can't." An evil voice snickered.

"What do you mean?" Someone else said slowly.

"My power. She was probably really stupid and tried to tap into my power. Ha! Anyone who does that has it backfired on them." She laughed evilly. Then there was the sound of choking.

"What is your power?" A threatening voice asked.

"I can make people forget things. Other words, your little pretty human friends mind has just been erased." She taunted.

"How do we reverse it?" The threatening voice said.

"You can't. Only I have the power." As she was saying that, I heard someone come towards me and touch my face. I even heard them purse their lips. Then I heard them turn around and walk off. Weird. "And I'll never let her memory back." She snickered. Ok, so let me round this up. My name is Lexi, they are my family. And this evil woman has the 'power' to make people loose their memory. I tried to tap into her power but it backfired and now I lost my memory. Your joking me.

As if on cue, my memory came back. I got so angry that Dad's freezing power broke on me. No-one noticed. I barged forward just as Uncle Emmett was letting _her_ go. I grabbed her neck and slammed her against the wall.

"Lexi? Lexi!" Mum shouted excitedly. I turned my head facing them and winked.

"How dare you. I'm more powerful than you will ever be. And. I'm still human!" I told her, I saw her eyes widen.

"Let her go." Someone said. I turned to look at him with a confused expression. "She's family." He said. I don't know why, but I felt like I had to do what he asked, just because of the softness of his voice. I let her go. I don't know how I didn't see it but at vampire speed, she slapped me and I landed on the floor. Auntie Rose and Mum were knelt over me while I was drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness.

"You'll be Ok." I heard Mum whisper.

"Mummy." I whimpered as I felt blood drip down my face. "I'm sorry." I whispered for all the bad things I'd done while I sunk into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Hehe.**

**huffie, i don't think i'll put the wolves in it because the voice in the back of my head is telling me to do it this way. But i do think the wolves will be in it.**

**It's up to my readers.**

**YO READERS! DO YOU WANT ME TO INCULDE THE WOLVES OR NOT?**

**Thought i'd put it in capitals to catch your attention.**

**ly, Georgie .. xx  
**


	23. Chapter 23

Lexi p.o.v

Believe it or not, and you probably won't but I woke up on a cloud. That's right, _a cloud!_ I sat upright and took in my surroundings. There were a layer of clouds as the floor and blue sky. It was like I was actually in the sky. I looked behind me and saw big pearly gates. They were gold and had cream coloured swirls on it. I stood to see what the gates were. I walked towards them and looked around them. There was nothing there. It was just a gate. Unknowingly, I reached out to touch the gate, to see if it was real.

"LUCIFER!!!" Someone screamed, I jumped back at the sound. Very, very scared. I heard thunder so I ran far away from the gates but I ran straight into a 10" person. I looked up to him and saw that he was looking around with narrowed eyes and a set mouth. He has white hair that wasn't straw, it was kind of bouncy, his beard was also white and bounce. He had the same blue eyes as I have. I took a breath and stepped back into his eyesight. He looked down at the movement and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, your not Lucifer. My alarm went off for a devil up... here..." He trailed off looking at me suspiciously. "What is your name child?" He asked me.

"Alexis Maddie-May Prewett." I answered him.

"I'm God. Nice to meet you. Wait, Maddie. Your Lucifer's child, aren't you?" He importuned. I nodded unwillingly. He smiled. "Do you know how everything was made? The story of life?" I shook my head as he pulled up a cloud. Literally. And then he sat on it.

"Come." He gestured to the cloud that had just floated beside him. Warily, I sat. "I'm going to tell you everything. You deserve to know. Now, how it all started was that the earth was formed by four meteors crashing into each other, that's how we get the earth, the water, the fire and the air. The Elements. Now, I'm from planet Mercury. I have eight brothers. My eldest brother, Gullah, took over Mercury, claiming himself God. The second eldest, Makis, took over Venus, doing the same. I took over Earth. And so on. We each had powers. Mine was to make life. So I did. I made my angels first. Then I made Man. Now, Lucifer was jealous of Man and tried to rebel against me. I cast him down to Hell. But not before he made you. You know about that don't you?" He asked me, holding his little monologue. I nodded embarrassed. He smiled. Weird.

"Anyway, he got cast down to Hell with all his demons. I didn't know about you until I felt it but because your Mother was pregnant with you and your part devil, she got cast down. I feel when the good souls get cast down there and it felt like I was being ripped apart. So I brought her back to Earth. During the nine months she was pregnant, he found out how to come up to Earth and he tried numerous times to get up here. Only got up here once. So when you were born, your mother started to see strange things happen to you and your father appeared, scaring her. She thought you were cursed. But she loved you nonetheless. It was he, who one night, came to you both and started hitting your mother for making someone more powerful than he." When he said this I went to speak up but quieted down as he was still talking.

"He lost control once you screamed at him and he killed her. He tied you up to die of starvation. Didn't work obviously. After you met the Prewetts, you fell off my radar. I knew you didn't die because of the prophecy. But the only time he ever got up here was once he sent one of his little demons to see if you were dead. When he got the word you were gone, he came up here to see if you were here, dead. He was scared of you. The prophecy gave him quite a fright. The prophecy I speak of is. Now this will scare you a bit." He warned before his eyes rolled to the top of his head.

"_The one who is the powerful,_

_The one who is the might._

_Shall be wary in the future,_

_for they will be in a fight.___

The one who hates the powerful,

_The one who has defied._

_Is too aware of this fight,_

_for it will wipe out all of one side."_

My eyes widened as I took in the meaning of it. It was saying that I have to fight my enemy. If I win, all the demons die. If he wins all the humans die. Either way, I loose. I looked down and felt so bad and selfish. If I loose, every human will die. If I win, I die.

"I know what your thinking." God whispered to me, he put an arm around me. "Cheer up. It won't go the way you think." I looked up confused. "If you win, you become an angel. If you loose, you become a devil." He said it like it was a natural thing to happen. "You'll win, the prophecy said so." This made me feel better, not. Some randomer, yonks ago, came up with the 'prophecy' saying the devil will die. Didn't think that maybe I don't want to be Devil or Angel.

"So when you win, you'll live up here with me." This brought me back from my little mind rant. Live up here? No. Way.

"Err, _God_. I don't want to live up here. I have a family." He laughed.

"Yes, me. I'm technically your Grandfather."

"I have a Granddad. _Two_ even. I'm sorry but whether I win or loose. I'm living on Earth with my family." He stood, every angry. I didn't know whether it was at me or my family.

"Who? _Who_ are your Granddad?" He shouted at me. I raised an eyebrow. Surely, if I were stronger than Lucifer, I was equally matched with God.

"Carlisle Cullen and Will Prewett." I told him.

"The Vampires?" He asked in disbelief. I nodded. "Your family are vampires? Are you kidding me? Argh. Menfos!" He shouted. A little guy appeared next to the gates.

"Sir." He bowed.

"Tell Gabriel to stop making vampires." The little guy bowed and disappeared. Next, an angel appeared.

"God, you say that all the time. I've already made them, only I can control them. Leave. Me. Alone." Then he disappeared.

"Explain." I commanded, confused.

"Gabriel likes to make supernatural beings. Vampires are his favourite. He tells which vampire to bite which human and gives them a trait or power. And he tell which vampire is going to die, etcetera. And he's been a little rebellious lately" I raised my eyebrows and nodded.

"Where are we?" I asked out of the blue.

"You see that." He pointed to the gate. I nodded. "That is the gate way to heaven." I frowned.

"I'm dead?" I asked in disbelief.

* * *

**OMG! I killed off the main character!**

**Wow, i'm good.**

**Now, it's definately not finished yet.**

**I wonder what my brilliant mind will come up with. you see, when i write, i write off the top of my mind. Either that or i ask some of my besties for ideas. Mostly Huffie tho. But this wasn't in the plan. Hmmm.**

**anyways, a cliffie to keep you tuned.**

**Btw from last chapter.**

**Wolves-1**

**no wolves-1**

**ITS A DRAW!!!!!!!!!!!! I need more votes**

**Ly, Georgie .. xx  
**


	24. Chapter 24

Lexi p.o.v

Turns out, I wasn't dead. Just unconsciousness. I was 'sent' up there to find out how I'm supposed to kill the devil. And I had a nice chat with God. Yeah, _God_. I know, strange right. So I've got to kill the devil that has already been killed. I got to have a nice chat with God and I saw the angel Gabriel. He's the one who created vampires. His little 'play toys'. His favourite. Can't believe it.

So, if I wasn't dead, just unconsciousness, it still doesn't explain why I'm still in heaven. Still, doesn't explain why I'm not back with my family. This is so unfair. God said once I was an angel, I had to live _here_. The most boring place on Earth. Well I guess it's not _on_ Earth but you catch my drift, right? So yeah, I'm sat here with Gabriel because God has some 'business' to attend to. We were watching the vampires on Earth.

"Can we watch my family?" I asked him sweetly, the look that I give to get what I want. It worked, obviously. We switched to them and I nearly burst into tears at what I saw. It was me, on the floor in my home, with my family sat around me, all dry sobbing. I looked at myself and saw why. I wasn't breathing and there was blood everywhere from the deep gash going down my face. Uncle Emmett got up and went off the screen, to where the door was. Dad touched my hand but I didn't feel it. Why didn't I feel it. Uncle Emmett came back with the guy and girl from school, but not the one who slashed me, and two girls that looked like twins with another guy.

"Can we get sound?" I asked Gabriel. I nodded and turned it on. Now I could hear what they were saying, I might be able to find out who they are.

"Heyy. Err, we came to show you something." The woman from school said. She then changed her appearance. There was only one person who I knew could do that. I was right. Joan.

"Joan!" Mum screamed. She jumped up and hugged her. "This must be Shane. Vampire Shane. Taylor, Samantha and Sophia." Taylor. Taylor!

"They prefer Sammy and Hails." Joan said while Sammy and Hails smiled. I watched as Taylor noticed my body and knelt down next to me.

"Who's this? I feel like I know her." He stated. Mum laughed.

"You should. That's Lexi." Mum said looking down.

"Lexi." Taylor whispered, probably remembering. He touched my face. I gasped as I was pulled into the present situation. I felt that. I felt him touch me but I didn't feel it when Dad touched me. I looked at the screen and sighed.

"Why can't I be down there?" I asked Gabriel. He looked at me.

"You can, there's the door." He pointed to a door across the room. "Remember, I didn't give Sarah her power for no reason." I nodded as I walked through the door, into the living room. I walked over to Sarah and tried to drag her into the kitchen but it didn't work. _Stupid, your a ghost_.

"Auntie Sarah?" I asked. She looked up and scanned the room, her eyes landing on me. She smiled. I put a finger to my lips and walked into the kitchen.

"Your alive?!" I shook my head.

"I'm a ghost, do I look alive to you? My body is in there." I pointed to the living room. "Are they aloud to know I'm here?"

"Well, they probably will seeing as though they can hear me talking to myself. They can't here you." I nodded as we walked back into the living room. Uncle Emmett was stood waiting for us, well Auntie Sarah. He raised an eyebrow and peered behind her to try and see who she was talking to. I shook my head, so dumb. I walked over to myself, wow that's sound weird, and knelt next to me.

"Who were you talking to?" Auntie Jackie asked. Auntie Sarah looked at me, and I was next to my body so it looked like she was looking at my body.

"Lexi, she's here as a spirit. She can hear you but you can't hear her." Auntie Sarah told them, Mum gasped.

"Lexi. Why are you in spirit form?" She asked, slightly scared of the answer.

"Because I'm not supposed to come back yet." I answered. "I'll come back one way or another." I stated as Sarah told them what I said. Dad went and put an arm around Mum.

"Wait." Taylor said, making me look at him, even though he couldn't see me. "She's dead, yet talking to you through Sarah. And she's going to come back. How is that possible?"

"The same way that I can change appearances and Shane can conjure things. Magic." Joan answered. He raised an eyebrow.

"Lexi. Come home." Mum said. I nodded. _Will do Mum, will do._

"Gabriel, can I come back up?" I white glow appeared on the other side of the room. When the glow disappeared there was a door there.

"Goodbye Auntie Sarah." I said as I walked towards the door.

"Goodbye Lexi. Don't you die on us." She commanded. I nodded, smiled then walked through the door. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at me.

"Your going to try and go back down there. You know God won't let you until you agree to becoming an angel after you defeat Lucifer." He pointed out.

"You just wait and see." I said as I walked out the room and towards God's chambers.

"Come on in Alexis." He said as I approached. I rolled my eyes and walked through the door. "What can I do for you?" He asked, sounding a bit like Granddad Cullen.

"I want to go back." I went straight to the point.

"Well then, once you defeat Lucifer, your becoming an angel and living up here with me."

"Not going to happen."

"Either you come back up or you stay dead." I narrowed my eyes.

"You let me go back, I'll defeat Lucifer. Which means I kill the devil half of me. Then you can either make me half angel or full human. But, the catch is, you let me live with my family. If you don't, I'll get someone in my family to bite me. Either way, I'm living forever with my family." I smiled, finishing my little rant. He raised an eyebrow. So that's where I get it from. Everyone up here always raises their eyebrows at me.

"If your going to be like that... But, if I need your help, you are to come right back up."

"And your not allowed to keep an eye on me, Gabriel will keep me safe." He nodded.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Alexis." He warned me. I rolled my eyes. "Goodbye." He said as everything went blury then black.


	25. Chapter 25

Rebecca p.o.v

As I was watching Lexi, Matt put his arm around me. I turned into him and full on hugged him.

"It's going to be Ok. Sarah has spoken to her, she'll come back." He reassured. I nodded, not believing until I saw it with my own eyes. I looked back to Lexi in time to see her move. I smiled and ran over to her. I knelt down next to her and took her hands. I looked at the big gash on her face, hoping she would be Ok with it. She shook a little one I touched her and opened her eyes.

"Mum? Dad?" She whispered, her voice cracking in the middle.

"We're here Lexi, we're here." I cooed her. She sat up and hugged me. I hugged her back, rocking her back and forth.

"How the hell?" Taylor asked, shocked. I saw Lexi look at him and smile a little. Every single one of our family came and hugged us. Partially because I wouldn't let go. In the end, it was just one big hug. I looked at Joan and her family.

"Come on, your family." She smiled and they joined us. I don't know what happened but Lexi started rising upwards. She kept rising until she was in mid-air.

"Mum." She said, worried. She then started glowing. Her face was covered by a pure white glow. Then her whole body was covered. All of a sudden, the glow disappeared and she fell towards the ground. She was quite a way up and started screaming on the way down. Luckily, Matt froze her and Emmett jumped to the wall and bounced off it to grab her and then landed on the floor with a _thump_. Then Matt unfroze her. She gasped.

"Thank you Uncle Emmett." She whispered. He smiled and looked at her. His jaw dropped.

"Your face. It's healed." He gasped. We all looked and he was right. Her face was cured, the scar going from the left corner of her left eye in a squiggle to the right side of her chin was gone.

"Ok, this is freaking us out." The twins said simultaneously. Freaky. Lexi smiled, stood, then walked over to them. They both raised their left eyebrow at the same time. Ok, this is freaking _me _out. What Lexi did next shocked me slightly. She hugged them both. And they both gasped in unison. Shocker there.

_Oi! Stop being sarcasticly mean in your thought._ Edward thought to me.

_Then get out of my mind!_ I screamed back to him. He cringed. _HA!_

_Beci, that's mean._ Alice pointed out. I smiled cheekily. She rolled her eyes at me. I turned just in time to see Taylor walk over to Lexi, pull her away from the twins and embrace her. That is so cute.

"Lexi?" Emmett asked, his eyebrows furrowed. She pulled her head away from Taylor chest to look at Emmett.

"Yeah?"

"What happened while you were... I mean, What happened up _there_?" He asked looking up with his hands spread wide facing upwards. He looked like a Christian praying.

"Erm. When I got up there, I had a nice cosy chat with God. Yeah, _God._ He told me how to kill the Devil. I spent some time with Gabriel. Did you know he created Vampires? He controls them and everything. He decides when they get turned and when they get killed..." She trailed off looking into the air. I watched her as her eyes narrowed and she put her hands on her hips. Looking odd standing next to Taylor, who still had his arms wrapped around her.

"They are my family. I will tell them what I please." She spoke to an invisible person, that is either floating or really tall.

"I don't care if you made them what they are today. They are my family. Now go, and stop watching us. It's creepy."

"_You_ can't stop me." She gloated. A moment passed while she stared into thin air, more like glared into thin air. When she released her glare, she softened up and turned to the rest of us. "Oh, yes. Where was I? Gabriel watches the Vampires and if they do something really bad, or if he just get bored with them, he kills them off and makes more. It's really cool. That's how I came back. I was watching you and asked him if I could come back for a second. Because of Auntie Sarah's power, you could talk to me." She sighed a breath of relief as she finished her little monologue.

"Oh. My. God." Tom said. "That's cool." He looked up into the air and opened his big gob. "Oi, Gabriel! Guess What!" He opened his mouth wider as if to scream something.

"Hi." I rolled my eyes at him. Why does he have to do this stuff?

_Erm, Beci. Could you please not say, or in this case think, that my husband has a "big gob_". Jackie thought to me.

_Sorry._ I thought back my little apology.

"Mum, What time is it?" Lexi asked me. I looked at my watch.

"5:55pm." I stated.

"OOo. 90210 is on soon." With that she ran into the living room, grabbed the remote and plonked down on the couch.

"No! The Bill is on now!" Jackie said running over trying to take the remote off Lexi.

"Hey! It's Corry!" Bella screamed joining them. Soon after, the whole family was over there wanting to watch their own programme. I watched from the side, leaning against the wall with a smile on my face. Just watching them. There were five for Top Gear, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Matt and Tom. Three for the football game, Edward, Jason and Jacob. Two for Corry, Bella and Sarah. Three for the Bill, Jackie, Alice and Nessie. And bless her, Only Lexi for 90210. As they were arguing, I saw out the corner of my eye that Lexi went rigid. It looked like she was fighting something.

"Hello Everyone. Just to warn you, you will die soon." She said in a deep man's voice. That wiped the smile right off my face.

* * *

**God, this took me so long to write. Erm. Ok, then. I'm going to start Chapt 26 now. Trust me, not long left.**

**Tell me if your getting bored or anything.**

**Ly, Georgie.  
**


	26. Chapter 26

Lexi p.o.v

He was in my mind, I could feel it. It was like he was taking over me, possessing me. Using me against my own will. This had to stop. He couldn't do this. Not to me, not to my family. I watched powerless as he made my body speak those vile words. It came out in his voice thankfully, they would now know that it's not me. His soul came towards mine at such a high speed, he pushed me out of my body and he went in. Controlling it. This is _so_ unfair. I looked around the room and spotted Auntie Sarah.

"Auntie Sarah. Can you hear or see me?" I asked her.

"Erm. I'm hearing voices." Taylor said, making me swirl round to look at him.

"What?" I said in unison with Joan.

"Yeah. I heard a voice saying 'Auntie Sarah. Can you hear or see me?'" He shrugged. Sarah looked at my body, then Mum. She shrugged. I walked over to my body and tapped it.

"Do me a favour and get out of my body!" I shouted menacingly. Weird, my own body raised an eyebrow at me.

"You going to make me?" He asked. I mean, I asked. No, he. This is annoying. I smiled at myself sarcasticly and jumped back into my own body, kicking and screaming. Luckily, I kicked him out.

"Ha!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down. I caught the stares of my family looking at me. "What? Oh! Yeah! He was in my mind. He possessed me, that's how Taylor could hear me? How did you hear me?" He shrugged.

"All this means is that he can possess you at any time. Any place. You have to be careful." Will warned with consulting Carlisle first. Those two. I swear, they always need to ask each others opinion first. I nodded. Sneakily, I grabbed the changer off of Emmett and switched it to channel 29.

"Ha!" I said as I plonked back down on my chair, smiling evilly.

"Lexi. Lexi!" Mum shouted me, I turned towards her with the smile completely wiped off my face. She came towards me and grabbed my face in her hands. She was inspecting my cheek.

"What is it, Mum?"

"Lexi, go and look in the mirror." I did as she said and gasped as I looks at my right cheek. It looked like it was tattooed onto it, either that or a birthmark. I defiantly know that it is _not_ a birthmark. On my cheek was the same mark as the one on my back, the devils mark. (666)

"Oh, great. Now I have two!" I whined. I didn't like those marks. They remind me of who I come from. And who I was to kill.

"Two?" Jasper asked. I nodded and turned around. I lifted up the back of my shirt to show them the devils mark that was branded onto my skin.

"When did that happen?" Bella asked shocked.

"When I was about one and a half. Maybe two?" I asked Mum, seeing as though she was there. She nodded, agreeing with me.

"Wha-..." Emmett trailed off. "That's just plain weird." Everyone in the room turned their heads at the same time, just to look at him. "What? It is." He stated his point of view.

"Right, so yes. I have to kill the devil." I whispered to myself.

* * *

Taylor p.o.v

As soon as she said the word devil, her beautiful bright blue eyes looked like they were on fire then they glazed over pure black. I looked around and everyone was in their own little conversation. No-one had noticed.

"Lexi?" I asked her moving towards her. Her head looked at me, I couldn't really tell if her eyes were looking at me or not because they were fully black, pupil and sclera. It's kind of freaking me out.

"S'up?" She cocked her head to the side. She seemed herself, just not her eyes. I think she can still see, not sure though.

"Can you see?" She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Erm, yes? Why are you asking me this? What wrong?" She questioned worried. I gulped.

"I'm not trying to worry you, and I'm defiantly not lying. But your eyes, the whole of your eyes, have turned black." It looked like she was narrowing her eyes but I couldn't be sure. She got up and looked in the mirror and gasped, she then started swaying back and forth.

"Lexi? You Ok?" I asked, standing up. I walked in front of her, I put my right hand on her back and my left hand on her right shoulder to stop her from falling. Her eyes started to close as I heard a painful moan, only it didn't come from Lexi. I looked behind her and saw a guy holding his head. I think Edward was his name. He started screaming in pain, gripping his head tighter every time he screamed.

"Edward. Edward! What's wrong?!" His wife shouted.

"It hurts. It hurts." He whimpered.

"What hurts Edward?" The guy named Carlisle asked.

"Thoughts, her thoughts. They burn. It's not her. Not when she's awake. It's him when she's asleep. ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" He screamed. I looked at Lexi, confirming my own thought. She was unconscious. She was the one he was on about. She was the one that is not herself when asleep/unconscious. It's not her right now. It's not the girl I've loved for 10 years, the one I could never get out of my mind, no matter how hard I tried. No matter how many girls I surrounded myself with. It's not her at the moment.

It's '_him_'.

* * *

**Took me ages with this one. **

**Ly, Georgie Lutz.**

**Btw. I'm changing my name to that.**

**Georgie Lutz  
**


	27. Chapter 27

Lucifer p.o.v

I possessed her. But her mind was secured from me, so I took over the rest of her body. I wanted to get in her mind. It's the territory that I want the most. Just to figure out how to keep from getting killed. They have already tried that. Ha. Didn't work did it. Partially because there is only one person who can kill me. That just happens to be my _daughter_. I swear, I didn't mean to get Madeline pregnant. It just happened, then I told her who I really was. Wait, I take that back. I told her I was one of God sons. She thought I was crazy so I took her down to my home. 'Hell' as people call it now. It's not hell, it's just a place where evil spirits live. I call them my evil demon minions. So anyway, yeah. I took her down.

Apparently, humans can't go down there while their still alive. It turns them crazy. So once Alex was born, she committed suicide, we were all in the room and Alex thought I did it. She was very intelligent for a 2 month old. Mind you, she has angel/devil blood. She started to rebel against me. Then she went and got kidnapped by those pizza delivery guys and they tied her to the tree. She only acted scared to see if she could trust the family of _vampires_. I will curse Gabriel forever for making them. So yeah, you know the rest.

I don't hate Alex, she's my daughter, I could never hate her. I just don't want to be killed. You see, God didn't tell her everything. If she kills me, _she_ will become the devil. _She_ will have to make evil happen in the world, just to balance it out. I don't want to put that kind of burden on her. The only way she can not become the devil, is if she falls in love. I did, but I got cast down, so when I fell in love, I couldn't become angel again, or even human. I'm cursed to stay like this forever, or at least until someone vanquishes me.

Which father in the entire universe, wants their daughter to fall in love in their teens. Do _it_ in their teens. I definitely don't. Sure, I want her to live a happy, carefree life. But I don't want her to... you know.

Because I was trying to get into her mind, it felt like it was touching the shield over it, I could hear screaming. I wasn't her, it was someone in her _other_ family. Alex was unconscious though so she wasn't alarmed by it. I had to make sure she was alright before anything happened so I left her and possessed the one that screamed. Once I had control of him, I shut him up. I figured out that his name was Edward and he was 'Uncle' to _my_ little Alex, who they call 'Lexi'.

"Edward. What was wrong?" A short pixie like girl asked him. I couldn't answer because it would be in my voice, so I got up and walked out the door. Once in the forest about a mile or two away from the house, I became myself again. I stood in front of him and whispered.

"It has to be." Then I made him fall unconscious. I could sense four people coming towards us so I made myself invisible using one of the powers I copied at the house. Four Vampires came running towards us. Isabella, Emmett, Tom and Jason I recognised them by Edwards thoughts.

"Edward." The girl, Bella, said. She ran towards him and helped him up.

"What happened?" Jason asked. Bella shrugged.

"Whatever happened, it made him very weak." She answered as they ran away.

_Later on that week_

I've been watching them plan, plan my demise. Everyday, I see the young adult Alex is growing into, the fine young lady. She's becoming more intelligent by the hour, learning new things. She's become more 'friendly' towards that Taylor guy. At one point, I felt like going in there and ripping his throat out just for 'making a move'.

The plan has been set, and there's nothing I can do about it. Mind you, I don't want anything to go wrong. If she doesn't kill me, she'll be partially devil for ever. She will be tempted by the dark side, tempted to do evil. She's pure and good. Not dirty and evil. So that's why I'm sacrificing myself, so she can live a happy carefree life. Though, I am having doubts. When she kills me, it has to be me and her. If there is anyone else, they won't survive. I just want the chance to get to know her. It's set for this afternoon, I can see her hesitating, though not for the reason she thinks. For the reason I know. They all got up and surrounding Alex and hugged her. It seemed as though she had said something along the lines of _'What if I don't succeed?'_. I couldn't help but think, _you will succeed my darling daughter._ I wanted to go in there and hug her tight and wipe away any fear she may have, but I'm afraid that I am the cause of her fears.

* * *

Lexi p.o.v

_Later on that night_

My family stayed outside while I went down into his quarters. It was now that I was supposed to kill my own biological father. Not that I like or love him in anyway possible, after all he killed my mother, I just don't know what's going to happen if I do. I waltzed into _hell_. Wow, that sounds weird. He was there waiting for me. No stance or anything, just stood there, waiting. I walked up to him hesitantly and stopped when I was about 10inches away from him. I didn't really know what to do now so I thought I'd wing it.

_Summon the power_. I mysterious deep voice told me in the back of my mind. Wha-...

_Summon the power from inside of you. 'The' power._ What the hell? Weird, but I did it anyway. I went into that meditation stage and found the power. I opened my eyes and looked at my hand. It had a blue glow around it. I took my stance, ready to fight.

"Can I just say something?" Lucifer asked. I narrowed my eyes and nodded once slowly. "You've grown up to be powerful and strong. I just want you to know what happened that night-..."

"I _know_ what happened that night, you killed, no, _murdered_ my mother." I interrupted him. He slowly shook his head.

"Your mother committed suicide. I didn't even lay a finger on her. See for you self. Look deep into your thoughts and remember." I shook my head stubbornly. I will kill him now. But I couldn't stop myself, I obliged. I saw what happened.

_Flashback_

We were all in the living room. My two month old self was sat on the couch watching my parents fight. They were shouting about my mother killing herself. She was threatening to do it and Lucifer was begging her not too. He was blaming himself for taking her down the hell for the day. It had made her like this, suicidal.

"Stop it. Pwease." The little me begged. Lucifer smiled at her slightly and turned around to come towards her. My mother grabbed something sharp of off the mantel piece and stabbed herself with it in the neck. She then grabbed something else and stabbed it into her heart but this one was sharper so it pierced even more skin and sunk in. This all happened as mini-me was playing with a doll and Lucifer was trying to stop her. Madeline (mum) fell to the floor and Lucifer knelt down over her.

"No..." He whispered.

"Why?" Mini-me asked. "WHY DID YOU KILL HER!!!!!"

_End Flashback_

Oh my god. I jumped to the wrong conclusion. I looked at the blue glow surrounding my hand, I didn't want to do this.

"You don't have to do this. If you do, there will be no going back." It sounded like a threat so I returned the favour.

"I'm willing to take that risk." I glared. He seemed fine with it.

"The just know. I've always been proud of you, my darling daughter." Apparently, they were his last words as he outstretched a hand and pulled the glow towards him. I had jump to the ground to save myself. Even then the force of the explosion pushed me back towards to exit. Once it had died down, I looked up at the place where my father had last spoke those touching words. I brought my knees up to my face and sobbed. Sobbed for my mother. Sobbed for my father and sobbed for the fact that I just killed him.

After about ten minutes, I felt someone wrap their arms around me and pick me up. I opened my eyes to meet Taylor's. As if on cue, a bright pink glow surrounded us, swirled around us and then flowed into both of us. I gazed into his eyes, not feeling down about what just happened, but happy. Happy that I found someone who I might just spend the rest of my life with.

"Lexi? Come on. Lets get you home." Mum said. We walked out, Taylor on my left holding my hand, Mum on my right linking my arm. I took one last look behind me and saw Lucifer in ghost form. He smiled at me and then rose into the air. He winked at me and then disappeared into the sky. I then turned facing forward and spotted three figures, quite a way into the distance, there were two tall and one small figure. A gust of wind came and made me cover my eyes. When I opened them again, the figures were gone. I shook my head at myself. I bet I was imagining that.

Typical Me.

* * *

**OOOOOOO. I think i'm done with this. i could carry on. up to you.**  
**Later, my programme is on.**

**Ly, Georgie Lutz!!!!  
**


End file.
